Road Trip
by babygirl42
Summary: Kelso's pov.. EM's chapter
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own that 70s show.  
  
AN: i just wanna add that i do not own any of the characters or the show. and that EM is helping me with this fic, she will write the next chapter just want to give her credits because she helped write too. thanks girl for helping me write my very first fanfic.  
  
The basement, everyone's hanging around except Jackie.  
  
"So you guys are really going to move in together, uh?" Hyde asked Eric and Donna just starring at them with his eyebrows raised.  
  
Eric just looked at him with a huge grin. "Yeah, men its gonna be great. No parents around to tell us what not to do or what time to go to bed. You know why? Because we're gonna be the parents. WOW!!! That's gonna be awesome."  
  
"Ok settle down Eric, it's not like you guys are going to the moon," Fez told Eric as if it was the most obvious thing to burst their bubble. Fez continued to stare at Eric and then at Donna and continued to say,  
  
"they're all the same, they want your money and your support but then they don't want to take care of your needs. Stupid son of a bitch, why won't she take care of my needs?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Everyone just stared at his outbreak and looked at him like he was crazy. And then Kelso got this great idea but before he could speak Hyde beat him to the punch said something.  
  
"Fez man, you need to learn that being married to the town's whore won't lead up to happily ever after, its more like hell ever after; and STD'S ever after."  
  
"Hey guys, I have the best idea ever. We should go on a road trip," everyone just turned and looked at Kelso and saw him jump up and down like a little boy who just found a quarter or something;  
  
"we can go and find our little buddy right here a little girl lovin, and me of course; because we can not go and not get me some little lovin as well."  
  
That's when Donna got the greatest idea, she could bring Jackie along and then somehow get her and Hyde back together. Both of them having been moping around since the day of the graduation, two weeks ago and it was starting to get on her nerves. She figured that she could at least get them to talk to each other. Then Donna thought it would be great for her and Eric, seeing how they where going to move in together and be around each other 24/7. She figured that this might be their last trip with all of them as a group and figured that it will help her with Eric so that he wouldn't start driving her crazy before they even get to move in together; plus she has always wanted to travel and see other places. That's when she decided to say something,  
  
"You know what guys? I think it might not be a bad idea. Think about it, we're all going to college and we won't be together like this all the time. It'll be like our camping trip except it won't be boring cause we could go somewhere outside Point place. I can not believe I just agreed with Kelso, I'm totally in the twilight zone." Donna looked like someone had shot her.  
  
"Yes, lets go get Fez a whore," Fez jumped in overly excited. He then got up and remembered his hosts parents talking to him along time ago about a vacation they went to in The Bay Area, California.  
  
"You know my hosts parents told me about The Bay Area once, they say San Francisco is a beautiful city, maybe we should go. Maybe the girls there are easier, they told me they where a lot of people around so it wouldn't hurt to go."  
  
Soon after he said this Hyde jumped in and remembered always wanted to go there, he heard they have really good film over there. "You know what, maybe it wont be too bad. Maybe we could get really good shit over there, cause you know me I like to be prepare for just incase I run out of my stash. Too much is never too much. I'm in."  
  
"All right so we're going to California. Yeah, so do we take the vista cruiser or Kelso's van? I think we should take the vista cruiser." All that was going thru Eric's mind was him and Donna and all the places they could do it. He had a huge smile from ear to ear, and Donna noticed and knew immediately what he was thinking about.  
  
'God does he always think of that?' Donna thought.  
  
"Hey lets take my van"  
  
"I don't think so Kelso, I kinda want to be alive for this trip. You remember what happened last time we went to go see my mom right?"  
  
"God Donna, I was tired!!!! I didn't mean too, gosh you don't let anything go do you?" Kelso answered as if it was the most reasonable answer.  
  
"Enough you two sons of a bitches, I have needs to be taken care of."  
  
That's when Eric jumped in and interrupted their little dispute, "Right, well lets go pack up and we'll leave tomorrow. I have to go talk to my mom, so I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Yeah, I should go talk to my dad and Jackie. Maybe Jackie will want to come too."  
  
"Yeah, and then she'll be all over me and choose me and Hyde will cry his kosher self to sleep."  
  
Hyde just reached Kelso and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Damn Hyde, what's your problem? You know she gonna pick me because I am pretty to look at and you're not."  
  
"That's it Kelso, I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't shut up," Hyde just punched him again in the arm. "Just remember Kelso I'm gonna make you less pretty if you don't shut up about me and Jackie."  
  
Kelso just looked at him and shield like a little girl and put his hands over his face, "Hyde, not the face. How will I get lucky if you ruin my face?!?!?!?"  
  
Donna's room.  
  
"Come on Jackie, join us. It'll be fun, you can go shopping."  
  
Jackie was sitting in her cot looking at a magazine and just looked up and stared at the lumberjack.  
  
"Donna, I don't' want to go. I wont go if Steven and Michael are going. If they weren't going I would go, but they're going so I wont go."  
  
"Jackie, they're going. You have to go, I'm gonna need another girl to hang out with. Come on, it's going to be the whole gang, not just Hyde you know. So it's not like you're going to be alone with him, so if you don't want to talk to him then don't; be mad, but go with me."  
  
Donna was now begging, and a little annoyed that she was being so stubborn about it.  
  
"I don't know Donna, I kind of wanted the summer to myself. I don't know if I can be with Steven for the whole summer. I think I needs some time to heal."  
  
"Jackie, are you still in love with Hyde?"  
  
"Shut up you lumberjack!" Donna just looked at her and smiled knowing the answer to it, she still loved Hyde.  
  
"Come on Jackie, you know you would love to come and be close to Hyde," Jackie just looked up at her and seemed to be thinking about it.  
  
"we're going to San Francisco."  
  
"Ok, fine I'll go. I should start to pack though, I don't have enough time since we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Jackie you aren't going to take the whole closet right?"  
  
"Just because you're a lumberjack doesn't mean a girl shouldn't be looking her best."  
  
Donna just rolled her eyes and the two girls started to pack their bags.  
  
The next day. Everyone's outside the Forman's driveway, the guys are trying to pack up the vista cruiser with all their luggage. You'd thought Jackie and Fez where leaving and never come back. They had almost about the same amount of luggage except Jackie beat him by a few small carrion's. Then Mrs. Forman walked out of the kitchen with a box.  
  
"Well kids I made some sandwiches, I put some drinks and chips, and a bunch of snacks for you guys."  
  
Then Mrs. Forman did her unique laugh and went to hug all the kids. Then turned to her sons, "Now you two behave I don't want to get a phone call from the police saying you two have been arrested. Last thing I need is Red having another heart attack trying to kick your asses." She laughed once more and kiss their foreheads.  
  
"Bye mom, we'll see you in a couple of weeks. Tell dad I said bye for me."  
  
"Yeah Mrs. F, see ya later. And tell Red I'll try my best not to get arrested." With that Hyde gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Hey, where's Jackie?" Donna asked looking around but she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"She was here a minute ago," Kelso informed and then starts to smile, "you know maybe she didn't want to go because Hyde was going." And the next thing you know Hyde hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Damn Hyde"  
  
Kitty decided to jump in and break it up before they started to fight, "Jackie went inside and used the restroom and tell Mr. Forman goodbye, there she is coming out now."  
  
"You know Fez maybe you should used the bathroom too," Donna looked at fez and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"we're not going to be stopping a lot, the sooner we get to San Francisco the more time we have to enjoy it."  
  
"Donna, I do not have to go. Don't worry I can hold it for days."  
  
She just looked at him and shook her head knowing they where probably going to have to stop soon for him to pie.  
  
"WINDOW"  
  
"WINDOW"  
  
"WINDOW  
  
Fez, Hyde, and Kelso all yelled at once. That left the two middle seat for the girls, who where grunting in response. Eric was going to drive first, so Donna sat next to him and Kelso upfront in the window seat. That left the back seat for Jackie, Hyde and Fez and leaving Jackie right in between them both. Fez was happy and so was Hyde, but Jackie in the other hand wasn't too pleased. As soon as everyone was in they waved goodbye to Mr. Forman and headed out the road, not sure whether it was going to end up being a good trip for all of them or it would turn out to be disaster. 


	2. Bored to Death

Disclaimer: Don't own t7s or anything. to bad though. ;)  
  
Eric  
  
It's only been about three hours since we started driving. Kelso and Fez played I Spy and was now getting on everyone's nerves. "I spy something blue and lacy," Fez said excitedly. "Um.." Kelso thought hard about it for a few minutes then he looked back at Fez. "Jackie's bra!" "Yes! Good job Kelso!" Fez exclaimed. "Fez! Michael!" Jackie yelled and hit both of them. "Damn it Jackie! We were just playing I Spy!" Kelso yelled. "How about we have a contest," Donna suggested. "Lets see who can stay quiet the longest," "Yeah that sounds good," I replied smiling at my fiancée. She is so smart I thought. "But that doesn't sound like fun!" Kelso whined. "Well this is my car and I'm driving so you are playing!" I told him. "Fine!" He shouted back. They sat quiet in the car the game had begun. "Well this is much better," I said to Donna. "Eric you lost!" Fez yelled. "No, I wasn't playing. this game was made up for you, Jackie and Kelso so you would all shut up," I told him. "No, Eric everyone was playing it," Jackie chirped. "I think not! Tell them Donna," I looked over at her. "Actually Eric the game was for everybody and you lost," Donna said. "Is there ice in the box Forman?" Hyde asked. "I don't think so. Why?" I asked looking at him through the rearview mirror. "Cause you just got burned!" Hyde answered.  
I was getting sick of them so I turned on the radio trying to find a good station. Donna did not look too happy I was invading her space. Finally I found a station playing some Kiss. "Oh Eric turn it!" Jackie whined. "I hate rock!" "Well what do you suggest Jackie?" I asked her irritated. "Oh how about some Disco!" She said happily. "Who wants to listen to that crap?" Hyde asked angrily. "Yeah I think not Jackie," I replied. "Disco is so much better then rock," Jackie replied. "Disco is going to die," Hyde retorted. "Disco will never die!" Jackie argued. "Whatever," Hyde sighed.  
That's where I stopped listening I was getting sick of everyone fighting this was suppose to be our last road trip together and all we were doing was arguing. What would Luke Skywalker do in this position? I wish I could hit them all with a light saber right now. "Eric can you pull over?" Fez asked. "Fez we just started driving! Why do we have to pull over?" I asked. "Cause I really need to go!" Fez whined. "Well you should have thought about that before! Didn't Donna tell you to go earlier?" I asked. "But I didn't have to go then Eric!" He said and he started to rock back and forth. "Pee in the can," I said motioning to the can he was holding. "EW!!! Fez don't you dare! If you miss you'll get it all over me!" Jackie yelled "And this shirt was expensive! Eric pull over!" "NO!" I shouted I just wanted to keep driving so I wouldn't have to listen to them fight. I wanted to get to San Francisco as fast as I could to get away from them all. Just have a little time away from them with Donna. "Eric! Will you just pull over?" Donna said irritated. "Fine!" I said and made a sharp turn to the right and pulled off on to the shoulder. Fez got out of the car. He didn't walk to far before he started to go. "Fez, Buddy go behind a tree! No one wants to see that!" Hyde yelled to him from the car.  
Donna wouldn't look at me she just kept looking forward and everyone else was silent. Jackie moved over to Fez's seat so she could have a little of her own personal space. "Seat change!" Hyde announced. "I'm still driving!" I told them. "I don't care but I'm not sitting back here anymore! I have no leg room," Hyde said. Donna, Kelso, Hyde and Jackie got out of the car.  
Hyde joined me up front and Donna, Jackie and Kelso got in the back. Jackie was still in the middle and not to happy about it. But Kelso was really happy and slid his arm to the back of the seat. I looked at Donna from the rearview mirror and she snarled at me. This trip was not going so well already and we were only in Minnesota. Fez came back and Hyde let him in the car. I started to take off again. This was not how it was suppose to be. Donna should be next to me and we should all be having fun not fighting. I mean yeah road trips do make people antsy sitting in the car for hours and not being able to do anything but sleep.  
Jackie was happy that she got to sit next to Donna because they were having girl talk and Donna was probably bashing me to Jackie because now Jackie had a big smile on her face and forgot she was sitting next to Kelso.  
  
A few hours later they started to fall asleep. First it was Kelso he had given up on try to feel up Jackie and he fell asleep and was drooling like a baby. Then it was Hyde he hadn't spoken in hours and was getting bored of our mindless chitchat, as he liked to call it. At this point Fez was singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall and Jackie and Donna where having a conversation on how Jackie should redecorate Donna's room when she moves out. Donna started to get mad. She thought that Jackie should leave it be so when she came to visit it would still look like her room. So Jackie fell asleep using Kelso as a pillow. So it just left Donna and Me with Fez singing. Donna wasn't talking to me, which I still couldn't believe she was mad at me for what I said to Fez. She turned to look out the window and that was the last time I tried to figure out if she was awake or not.  
  
"Take one down pass it around no bottles of beer on the WALL!" Fez sustained. "Now what should I do? I have no bottles of beer on the wall and we are moving as slow as a snail." "Go to sleep Fez," I was practically begging him. I couldn't put up with his inane singing anymore. "You Eric are very grumpy!" He said and turned to face Hyde but he knew better not to use Hyde as a pillow and put his head against the back of the seat.  
  
Finally everyone was asleep and I didn't have to deal with their obsessive yelling anymore. I was getting bored looking at the road but I knew if I put the radio on I would be chancing waking someone up. My eyelids started getting heavy and I knew it wasn't safe for me to be driving like that so I pulled over to the side of the road. I put the parking break on and turned off the car. I put my head against the window and tried to forget about this whole nightmare. Last time when I went to California I got to go on a plane one way. I wish we could of done that this time. But the girls wanted to bond with us all or something. I started to shut my eyes and drift off into a deep sleep. At least I wouldn't have to put up with the fighting for a few hours. 


	3. Forgotten at home

i forgot to say, i dont' own nothin from the show. lol  
  
Donna  
  
The next thing I knew I woke up to someone screaming. I opened my  
  
eyes and turned around to see that it was Jackie and she just started  
  
to hit and kick Kelso, that woke up everyone and all their attention  
  
was on the couple in the back. Donna was the first to speak,  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"He tried to lift up my shirt, and his hand was on my ass."  
  
"Damn Jackie, stop. I thought you might be hot."  
  
God this is gonna be a long road trip, maybe it wasn't should a good  
  
idea. And then all of a sudden Hyde started to punch Kelso in the  
  
arm from the front seat. Men why are men always fighting? I`ll  
  
never get it. I just shrugged my shoulders and notice that we where  
  
no longer moving.  
  
"Eric where the hell are we?"  
  
"Ahh, well you see I..I...ah.. Got. really, really tired and I didn't  
  
think it would be safe to drive sooooo... I just kinda pulled over  
  
and fell asleep." God he can never speak without stuttering but its  
  
cute sometimes, sometimes.  
  
"What the hell!! So we're still in Minnesota?? Why didn't you just  
  
pulled over at a motel or something? We could of have gotten robbed  
  
or killed."  
  
God this men can be so stupid sometimes. What if they did something  
  
to me? Who else would date his sorry skinny ass? Stupid dill hole.  
  
"Donna, I'm sorry. Excuse me for being human and tired ok?" Eric  
  
looked irritated himself and answered hasty back to me. Dill hole,  
  
he is so NOT getting any tonight.  
  
"Damn Hyde that one really hurt. Will you watch the face there  
  
buddy, I wont get any if you don't stop hitting me. What girl will  
  
want me if I don't look pretty no more?"  
  
That made me turned to look at the two boys, one was hitting the  
  
other from the front seat and the other trying to block from getting  
  
hit in the face. This was just getting annoying. Will they ever do  
  
anything else besides hitting each other? Man this road trip is  
  
starting to get me cranky.  
  
"All right, that's enough you guys. I think I'll just drive into a  
  
gas station and we'll get clean up and get something to eat and  
  
continue this hell of a trip. You know if Luke Skywalker was here."  
  
But unfortunately that's as far as my boyfriend got before people  
  
started to yell.  
  
"Forman, shut up no one cares about you and your stupid Luke  
  
Skywalker crap. Just drive to the nearest gas station and I'll drive  
  
from there."  
  
Gas station  
  
So the boys went into the bathroom and me and Jackie went to the  
  
girls bathroom and got dressed.  
  
"Ewww, couldn't we stop at a hotel or something to get dressed in?"  
  
"Jackie its not that bad and we wont need to, we're probably going to  
  
stop to sleep at a motel tonight so lets just save the money for that  
  
and food."  
  
I went into one stall and she went into another and we just started  
  
talking to each other. And I figured I should try to get some  
  
answers about her situation and hope she makes the right choice.  
  
"So Jackie, do you still want Hyde? Or do you actually want Kelso  
  
back? And if you say you want Kelso back I'm gonna so smack you hard  
  
in the head."  
  
"Donna, you don't understand ok. Steven hurt me really bad, more  
  
then Michael could ever hurt me."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Kelso cheated on you like  
  
hundreds of times and Hyde only did it like once." God I swear this  
  
girl's just crazy; I don't get her sometimes.  
  
"Donna I trusted Steven with everything I had and I expected better  
  
from him. With Michael I can expect all of this, but it doesn't  
  
compare to what I feel for Steven."  
  
And then it hit me, she truly loved Hyde. She had matured a lot  
  
since being with Hyde and finally learned the difference between real  
  
love and puppy love. Man maybe she's maturing after all...  
  
"God you lumberjack, I thought you where gonna wear something more  
  
fashionable. Just because we're in the car doesn't mean you  
  
shouldn't look good."  
  
Or maybe not; I thought as I walk out of the stall after all Jackie  
  
will be Jackie. I turn to look at her and notice she's overly  
  
dressed for the road trip. She's dressed in a skirt and a peasant  
  
top and some clogs.  
  
"Jackie don't you think your too over dressed? We're still going to  
  
be cooped up in the car for a while.  
  
Or are you just trying to look good for Hyde?"  
  
She just rolled her eyes and heads towards the sink, and I followed  
  
closed behind. We start to wash our faces and brush our teeth and  
  
while Jackie starts to put her make up on, I go thru my bag for my  
  
pills. I was searching so hard and then I started to take things  
  
out carefully of the bag just to make sure I didn't miss it or  
  
misplace it; I started to panic as I notice I had forgotten my birth  
  
control at home. I must probably be looking really pale and shock  
  
because Jackie notices me and looks at me weirdly and asks me what's  
  
wrong.  
  
"Donna you look like you saw a ghost or something. What's wrong,  
  
what happened?"  
  
"I forgot my birth control Jackie. What am I going to do? I can't  
  
do anything with Eric if I don't have my birth control. I can't take  
  
any chances right now." God how stupid can I get?  
  
"Donna, you know you could always use condoms right? Doesn't Eric  
  
carry any?"  
  
"No, we usually don't need them since I'm on the pill."  
  
"Well that's stupid."  
  
And for once in my life I totally agreed with Jackie. How come I  
  
never made Eric carry any condoms in case of an emergency. No, its  
  
not my fault. I shouldn't have to make him carry any. He should  
  
already do that just incase; stupid dill hole. Why am I always the  
  
responsible in the relationship. What if it's like this when we move  
  
in together? All of a sudden I'm snapped from my thoughts by the  
  
short little girl in front of me waving her hands at me.  
  
"Donna, hello!!! Earth to Donna."  
  
"What? Uh..I was just."  
  
"Donna why don't you just buy some condoms right now? We're at a  
  
liquor store you know."  
  
"Yeah I should. I'll probably go when all the guys are in the car.  
  
I don't want them to know I forgot it."  
  
"Ok, whatever. Are you ready? I'm hungry, lets go get the boys and  
  
get something to eat."  
  
And with that we left the bathroom and headed to find the guys so we  
  
could eat. 


	4. Doggie Style

Kelso  
  
We walked across the street to a diner for breakfast. Jackie looked hot in her outfit I think she is just trying to impress me. I tried to complement her but she was still mad from the car this morning. No one really talked which made things more boring. So I started checking out the waitresses. "We are getting it to go," Eric informed us. He was not in a good mood. Big D really gave it to him this morning. She didn't look so happy herself her face was pale. They took turns ordering. I was looking out the window, a truck just pulled up with a car full of dogs in the truck bed. "Hey Fez look," I pointed out the truck. "No Kelso look how much candy they have here!" He said lifting up his big bag of candy. "Is that all you got?" Donna asked all motherly. "Because Fez that is not healthy and your gonna get sick," "Ok MOM," Hyde responded to hearing this. "Get bent," She said back.  
I walked over to a vending machine that had bouncy balls in it and tried to get one out with my hand. It was hard to steal one but I had done this a lot. I pushed my hand up there as far as I could. Then Hyde came over and twisted the handle. "Ow!" I bellowed. That hurt I tried to pull my hand out of it but I couldn't. Hyde laughed at me. "Man its stuck!" I cried. "Kelso!" Eric yelled at me. "What I wanted a bouncy ball and I didn't have any money," I told him. "Kelso when are you gonna grow up?" Donna asked. Hyde grabbed my arm and yanked it back hard. My hand came out but I had a huge cut. "Hey man it's bleeding!" I yelled at Hyde. "Its not my fault your stupid," He said simply. "Kelso go to the bathroom and clean that up," Donna ordered. "Fine!" I said and walked to the bathroom. My hand was bleeding hard. I turned on the faucet and put my hand under the running water. "Shit!" I screamed and pulled it out. I had turned on the hot water. I turned it to cold and let it run into the cut for a while. Then I took a paper towel and rapped my hand in it.  
I walked back into the diner. I couldn't find them anywhere. So I went to the counter and ordered. I took my food outside and looked for the Cruiser. Damn! They left me I thought. I sat down on the curb and ate my waffles from the Styrofoam container.  
I heard a bark coming from a car. I looked up and I followed the sound with my waffle still in my good hand. I found that truck. There was no one in front of it. I walked to the back of the truck. "Hey dogs!" I said greeting them. They barked at me. And they started sniffing at my arm. "Oh you want my waffle? Well your gonna have to catch me first!" I said and opened the back of the truck. I started to run towards the street but then decided that probably wasn't a good idea. So I started to turn right and four mutts where chasing me. This was so much fun, like the time I did this with yogi and the dogs from my neighbor hood. I was laughing and running from the dogs when I felt my feet come out from under me. I fell butt first on to the ground. I had fallen on a coke bottle. The dogs ran up to me and started licking me and one of them ran off with my waffle. I picked up a stick next to me and threw it and one of the dogs chased it.  
Jackie would have thought this was stupid but she doesn't know what fun is. She likes to go to the mall and tell everyone she is a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader. I remember I told her about the time I had stunk because I played with dogs before I took her out. I had at first lied to her and told her I was setting a skunk free but eventually I told her the truth. Then she wouldn't let me play with dogs. She says they are dirty but really there mouths are cleaner then humans and they drink from toilet bowls! That's like really weird that their mouths are cleaner since they drink toilet water. But dogs are smart because that dog of Pavlov's got Pavlov to eat whenever he rang a bell. See dogs are just as smart as humans and Jackie shouldn't judge. I mean she never had a dog so she doesn't know what they are like she had a pet rat.  
  
I was still playing with the dogs when someone came over to me and lifted one of the dogs off of me. "Kelso! Where the hell have you been?" Donna yelled at me. "No the question Big D is where have you been?" I asked. "We were on the road for about an hour realizing how quiet it suddenly become and then Jackie said she hadn't had to tell you stop trying to feel her up for awhile and we realized you weren't with us," She told me. "Well I didn't go anywhere. I went to the bathroom and then I came out here." I told her. Then I realized that I had gone to the bathroom because my hand had bled before. Then I looked down at my shirt it had a red stain on it. Then I looked up at the dog Donna had in her hands. She realized what happened almost immediately. "Kelso! You got blood all over these dogs!" she yelled more. "Well geeze Donna that's what happens when your hands bleed!" I yelled back. "Come on lets go!" She yelled. "NO! I don't want to go! I'm having more fun with these dogs then I had for the whole trip with you guys so far," I told her. "Kelso!" She yelled again. "Big D I'm not leaving!" I said. "God. this trip was so not worth it," Donna said to herself. She just stood there for a few minutes staring at me. I sat up and threw another stick and one of the dogs went to chase it.  
  
A man walked over to us. I had never seen him before. He was bald I felt bad for him. "What are you doing with my dogs?" He asked. "I'm really sorry sir. I left my friend for a while and he started playing with them," She apologized. "Yeah. sorry about the blood," I said. "Kelso!" Her eyes widened. "Get in the car. You'll make things worse!" I walked over to the cruiser. Hyde was driving this time and Eric was in the back with Fez. Jackie was upfront with Hyde so I climbed in the front with her. If he was gonna sit next to her so was I. "What happened man?" Hyde asked me. "I was playing with those dogs over there and I got blood on them," I told him. "What?" He asked. "Yeah cause my hand was bleeding!" I yelled. "Michael sometimes you can be so stupid!" Jackie shouted. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Eric yelled. Everyone was shocked. I turned around to look at him. He didn't stop yelling either. " I have had enough of the fighting! Sure what Kelso did was stupid but I can't take it anymore! No more talking!" He went on. I turned around and exchanged looks with Jackie and Hyde. I have never seen Eric so mad since the time he couldn't go to Laser Floyd.  
Donna came back to the car. "So?" Eric asked her. "He isn't mad. He said the dogs needed a little exercise. But Kelso how stupid could you be getting blood on those dogs! Their coats are white! You can see it everywhere," She sighed. "Hey I thought you said no more talking!" I shouted at Eric. "Yeah for you," He answered.  
Man why do they have to be so mean? It's their fault they forgot me. I was washing my cut out that Hyde gave to me. See this is his fault. If he hadn't stole Jackie away and then get mad when I try to take her back, me and Jackie would be doing it right now. And I wouldn't have a cut in my hand and no one would be mad at me. Geeze I hate Hyde!  
I looked at Jackie she turned to face forward. Hyde started up the car and we left. "I spy." I began. "Kelso shut up!" They all yelled. "Fine!" I yelled. 


	5. closer to you

Hyde  
  
So its been a while since our last stop where we might of have forgotten Kelso at. I gotta confess that I knew he had been missing but just thought it'd be funny as hell to leave him. Now I'm driving and Jackie's sitting right next to me in the middle and Kelso next to her by the window. I glance thru the rear mirror and saw Forman sitting in by the window with Donna sitting next to him and looking pale and sick. Great just what I need for her to get sick and puke, in any other moment it would be funny as hell but right now; we're all stuck in the car for a while and can smell it. All of a sudden something caught my attention, thru the corner of my eyes I can see Kelso's hand going towards Jackie's leg.   
  
That's when I decide to speak up and say something; "Hey Kelso what are you doing?"  
  
Ha, I'm gonna make him get caught and watch him get the crap beaten out of him by Jackie. That's good stuff man. Sure enough Jackie caught him and hits him in the back of the head.   
  
"Ow, damn Jackie that's not very nice of you."  
  
"Shut up Michael, and if you try to feel me up again I swear I'm going to hit you even harder."  
  
Man, I need a break already. Why did I agree to come?? Oh yeah, they better sale some good shit over there to make up to this road trip. Or maybe it wont be too bad if Jackie keeps dressing the way she is right now. God she looks hot so I can't help myself and try to look down her shirt; trying to be sneaky and hope she doesn't notice. I start to tilt a little bit and start to raise up a little and that's when she noticed.   
  
"Steven!!!!! What are you doing?"   
  
My little pixie yells at me while scooting away from me. Damn, got caught without even getting a peek, he he he. All I do is raise my eyebrow and give her one of my famous smirks. Man this is going to be harder then I thought. All I want to do is jump on top of her and make out with her. But I don't think she'll let me.   
  
"I wasn't doing anything you didn't want me to do Jackie." "What's that suppose to mean Steven?" I look over at her and notice she's got a pist-off look on her face. All I do is laugh before answering.   
  
"Yeah Jackie you heard me. I know you too well, I know you got all dressed up for me."   
  
The only thing I'm doing right now is trying to read the expression on her face to make sure I'm right. God I hope I'm right, I wouldn't want to find out she got all dressed up for pretty man whore over there. I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm going to do something to get her back; or at least to find out if she still loves me. Then I turn to look at her and she's got the deer stuck in the headlights look, the same once she had on in the hospital when I told her I thought she still cared about me. I just smirk and know my answer right away and I was about to say something when she turns around and speaks up.   
  
"You know what? I need to stretch out, let's stop somewhere already."  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Jackie. I'm ready to stretch out myself and get some more candy." I turn to look at Fez who's face lit up at the very idea. Men, this guy is weird sometimes.   
  
So I get out in the next exit and stop at a gas station. I leave to the bathroom cause I need to piss so bad, and Eric and Kelso follow close behind. As I start come out I notice Jackie is talking to some guy right in front of the store. All I can see at this point is red, and all that's going thru my mind is go punch the shit out of that guy talking to MY girl. So I start walking towards them; and Eric notices and tries to run after me.   
  
"What the hell are you doing? That's my girl you're talking to." That's the first thing that comes out of my mind as I went up to them. The guy looks at me and then at Jackie and just laughs. I should kick his ass for that. And then the stupid lil dill hole start to talk,  
  
"Come on you're kidding right? Is he your boyfriend? You've got to be kidding, you're dating this guy, why?"   
  
Then the stupid jackass starts to laugh and before Jackie could say anything I punched him hard. He hit the ground fast and loud. Then I start to laugh and turn to look at Jackie who's looking down at the guy and then at me shocked and didn't know what to do.   
  
"Steven!!! I can't believe you just did that. Why would you punch him? We were just talking. It's not like we slept together, like you did with that skank nurse."  
  
And with that she turned and walked into the car. Men, it's gonna be harder then I thought to get her to forgive me. She's not going to forgive me that easily for my mistake; I only did it once and Kelso cheated like hundred times. At this point I'm more mad at her for doing that. How can she forgive Kelso and not me. At least I told her about it and didn't deny it. What's this women's problem?  
  
I'm walking back to the car as well all mad myself and turn to yell at the other's to hurry up.   
  
"Come on guys let's hit the road. California's only two hours away." With that said I walked over to the car get in and slam the door shut.   
  
1 Hour later. The sitting arrangements had changed. I was still driving and Jackie sitting next to me again and Fez next to her by the window upfront with us; Kelso was sitting behind me and Donna still in the middle but cuddled up to Forman. Both Donna and Eric fell asleep about ten minutes ago and Kelso and Fez where singing. Jackie was looking straight ahead to the road, I couldn't tell if she was still mad or not. So I decided to have a conversation with her while the other two idiots where too distracted to notice.  
  
"So you still mad? Cause you know you don't have any right to be mad."  
  
"What?? Are you joking? Are you high Steven, you had no right to punch him. You're not my boyfriend anymore, you can't tell me I can or can't talk to."  
  
"I'm not gonna apologize because I'm not sorry for punching that guy Jackie. You know how I feel about you. When I saw you with Kelso I got angry and made a mistake, and you don't know how sorry I am for hurting you."  
  
She can't ignore that subject forever. Plus we're in a moving car, it's not like she can try to run away again from this subject. I need to talk to her about this, but every time I try she never wants to talk to me about it. I just hope this turn out to be a huge fight over this, the last thing I need is for her to be even more mad then what she already was.  
  
"You know what, Steven? I don't want to talk about this right now."  
  
"You never do Jackie. Why do you always walk out on me when I want to talk to you about this?"  
  
"Steven, don't. I don't want to talk about it, so let's just drop this ok."  
  
"No, I'm not going to drop this. I will right now because it's not the best place to have this conversation but I'm not going to drop it so easily just to let you know."  
  
I really don't have any thought of letting this go. I need some answers danmit. Both of us just sort of dropped the subject for the moment. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and she looked like kinda sad, and feel bad that I'm the one who put that look on her face.   
  
All of a sudden I hear a noise and don't know what it is. That makes everyone jump and scream, making Jackie grab a hold of my arm tight scooting over towards me. And then the back of the left side seems to be going down.. damn I think we got a flat, and if that wasn't bad enough the car seems to be slowing down but I know it's not from the tire. Damn I forgot to put gas at the gas station. Great they're all gonna blame me and yell, just what I needed.   
  
Then the lovely couple from the back woke up, great I'm gonna hear it from Donna.   
  
"What happened? Did you hit another cow?"  
  
"No Donna I didn't hit anything. We just got a flat….and…uh…out of gas." I whispered the last part.   
  
Then Jackie lets go of me which disappointed me, but then turn to her and she looks at me with confusion.  
  
"What did you say Steven?"  
  
"I forgot to put gas and now we're out ok. And we have a flat."  
  
Then Donna hits me in the back of the head and speaks,  
  
"Idiot, how can you forget to put gas, we where at a gas station to put gas in the car. That's just great."  
  
"Calm down Donna. I'm sure Hyde can just walk towards a gas stations or something; seeing how he was the one who forgot to put gas in the car." Stupid Eric, I can't believe he's gonna make me walk to the gas station. Great just great.  
  
"Steven, how stupid was that? Oh that's right you where too busy acting like a stupid dill hole at the gas station punching guys just because they can't stay away from me. I mean hello is it my fault that I look good?"  
  
"Yeah that's right it's your fault. If you wouldn't of have talked to Mr. You've got to be joking I wouldn't of have forgotten to put gas in the car and we wouldn't be out of gas."  
  
Oh men that's gonna make her even more mad then what she already was.  
  
"No, no, no, no Steven don't you dare blame this on me. I wasn't the one who cheated, so this is all you're fault."  
  
Great, she always bring that bullshit up. But before I could speak Eric just jumped in before we get really heated on this argument.  
  
"Come on guys, not now. We've got to get out of the car first to change the tire and then we'll just walk to the gas station."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not walking to the gas station just because short and Kosher forgot to put gas in the car. I mean seriously you guys call me the stupid one?"  
  
That just made me pist and I punched him in the arm. This is all of his fault. If it wasn't for him and always trying to steal Jackie from me I wouldn't of cheated on her and she wouldn't of have broken up with me. Then all of a sudden Fez spoke, I almost forgot that he was here in the car with us.   
  
"Well this isn't getting us anywhere. Come on you guys the sooner we get to California the sooner I can get my whores. So somebody fix the car NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Damn, I was a little surprise about his tone of voice and outbreak. I think all of us where because we just looked at him with wide eyes and kinda took backed up a little and where quiet. Then I knew exactly what to do to make this trip better, something to get us all relaxed and happier.  
  
"You know what guys? I think I know what to do, to make us feel better."  
  
I just smiled and everyone turned to look t me.   
  
Ten minutes later We where sitting behind this giant rock on the side of the road in our little circle. This was MUCH better. It was starting to get late and no one seemed to be on the road so I doubt any one would stop and catch us.  
  
"Guys I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you guys. You guys are my friends and are trying to get me whores; so I promise I wont yell at you guys anymore."  
  
"That's ok fez, little buddy don't worry you didn't scare me. You know what would be funny?"  
  
"What Kelso? What would be funny?" I asked him a little too scared to ask because of what his stupidity comes up with.  
  
"I don't know Hyde, I asked if you guys knew what would be funny. Gosh, doesn't anyone listen to me." Man there is something seriously something wrong with this guy.  
  
Then my little pixie started to ramble nonsense. "You know I once went on a road trip with the girls from cheerleading, and it was fun. Except they started to flash cars driving by. That's just slutty."  
  
Everyone just turned to look at her weirdly, including me. I didn't know this, did she do it too? My eyebrow raised and looked at her trying to figure it out if she did or not. Danm that got me all hot and bothered.  
  
"You know Jackie, if you feel the need to show Fez you're boobies go right ahead. Don't hold back, don't worry Hyde doesn't need to know about it."  
  
"Yeah Fez, no. I don't feel the need to." Maybe she'll show them to me.  
  
"Yeah Jackie if you need to show them to me please don't let me stop you." For a minute I thought she was going to flash me because her hands seemed go for her shirt but she didn't she just hit me hard in the chest. Man she can hit hard for a girl her size.  
  
"Yeah Jackie don't be afraid to bring those bad boys out." Then I just punched Kelso in the arm for saying that.  
  
"You know, I flashed a guy once."  
  
We all just turned to look at Donna in shocked and Eric screamed like a little girl.  
  
"Wha…..What?? When? Donna that guy better of have been me."  
  
She just rolled her eyes and didn't say a word but started to laugh, and I immediately knew it wasn't Forman she flashed.  
  
"God Donna, first you're a lumberjack and now a slut?" Then Donna stopped laughing and punch Jackie in the arm.  
  
"I'm hungry, where's my candy and my whores you sons of bitches?"  
  
"Fez man, we don't have any food or any whores at the moment. But if you want to walk to the nearest gas station go ahead, oh and while you're at it get some gas."  
  
"No CANDY?!?!?!?!?!?!? You ate them didn't you? You're all…..you're all…..STUPID DILL HOLES!!!!!."  
  
And with that he stormed back into the car and started to cry. That is one sad strange little man.   
  
"Come on guys I'm getting kinda cold. Lets just go fix the car and head back on the road."  
  
And then after Jackie said that we all got up and headed towards the car.  
  
Ten minutes later Jackie volunteer to change the tire. I'm impress, she actually did it. Then she told me that Mr. Forman had thought her how to change the tire so I let her do that with Donna, while me and Forman walked to the gas station for some gas and candy for Fez and munchies for the rest of us.   
  
When we came back Jackie had changed the tire and where already inside waiting for us. We put the gas in the car and we all got out of the car and changed positions. The girls had apparently changed into some pj's and we jus stayed the same.   
  
Donna drove this time, I was tired and ready for a nap. Forman sat next to his fiancé and Kelso sat upfront with them and I sat behind Donna and Jackie next to me with Fez once again on her other side.   
  
Ten minutes later I slightly woke up to Donna and Forman talking about something but didn't pay much attention because I noticed how me and Jackie had positioned ourselves. She was half of on my lap and one hand on my neck and the other around my waist, and I had one arm around the Jackie's back and the other on her thigh. So I just went back to sleep liking the feeling of her half on top of me again.  
  
Then ten minutes later I heard Fez said something while I was still half asleep,  
  
"I said pull over you bitch I need to go to the bathroom!!!!" 


	6. Sweet Dreams Doll

Jackie  
  
"Jackie," I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear. "Jackie," it said again. "It's time to get up," I stirred for a few minutes. I opened my eyes to see Steven's face. I wanted to tell him right then that I loved him and I wanted to fix everything that happened but I couldn't get my mouth to open. Odd isn't it? I mean I can go on for hours about styling tips and fashion but my jaw goes numb when I try to talk to him about what happens. When he brings it up I don't want to talk about it. But I can never bring myself to talk about it. It just hurts too much.  
I felt him try to shift my weight on his leg. I looked out the cruiser's window it was dark and the car wasn't moving. "Where are we?" I asked him. I looked around no one was in the front seat and I felt Fez open the door. "We found a hotel in San Jose," He explained in a yawn. "We're here?" I asked. "Yeah Jacks, we're here," He replied.  
I wanted to sit there forever, just the two of us. I wanted to forgive him but there's just too much pain. I might be able to forgive him later but I will never forget.  
There was a knock on his window. "Are you guys coming in or not?" Donna asked. "Yeah hold on Lumberjack," I said. I sat there for a moment wondering how I was gonna get out. I was sitting on one of Steven's legs and both of mine were intertwined with his. This is going to look a little flirty but I didn't care. Sometimes I liked to do that to give Steven a hard time. I crawled off of his lap and opened the door. I heard him take a deep breath in and I smiled to myself. I got to my feet and I rounded to the back of the car. Steven followed me. "No need Jackie," I heard a voice say. I turned to see Michael covered in bags. "I got all your stuff," He said trying to impress me. "Though they weigh a ton and you have more then five, I got them all," "That's nice Michael," I said brushing him off and following Eric into the hotel lobby.  
I realized that Donna and I were still in our P.J.'s. I was looking for something to hide behind. Its not that my P.J.'s aren't cute or anything and that I don't look gorgeous in them but I just don't feel comfortable with hotel workers ogling at me in my P.J.'s something I wear to bed. Donna and Eric were up at the hotel front desk negotiating with the hotel workers.  
Michael walked in still with all my bags in his hands. Steven and Fez were following him. Steven had a devilish look on his face. "So Jackie don't you think this is very gentlemanly of me to carry your bags in?" He asked trying to score some brownie points. "U huh," I said trying to listen to Fez's and Steven's conversation.  
  
"But Hyde, how will you win back Jackie's heart if you push Kelso over? He has all her prized positions in his hands. She is going to get very mad and start yelling. And I'm very tired and I don't want to hear her yell," He said to Steven. "Well I guess your right there little buddy," Steven said and I sighed in relief. "God Jackie what do you have in here?" Michael asked moving one of my bags from one hand to the other. "Bricks?" "No Fluffycakes!" I told him "And some other stuffed animals," I thought that might make it seem like Fluffycakes wasn't that important. He started to smile. To make it seem like I wasn't favoring him anymore then Steven I responded, "And my Led Zeppelin shirt," His smile faded and Fez and Steven joined us. Steven had a huge smile on his face and Kelso groaned. "Jackie," Michael said to me trying to get my attention off of Steven. "Yes Michael?" I asked. "So do you think that since I carried your stuff in that we'll share a room?" He asked with a grin. "No Michael and since you keep rubbing in the fact that your carrying my bags I'm not thinking its very gentlemanly anymore," I retorted and started taking back my bags. If he thinks we are sharing a room because of this he has another thing coming. "Damn it Jackie!" He whined. "I was just trying to do something nice," "No fool, a nice thing is when someone does something kind for another person hoping nothing in return. You were trying to do this for your benefit so it's just slimy," Fez chimed in.  
Steven rolled one of those baggage trolleys over to me and I began to dump my bags on to it. Eric came over to us. He looked very tired. "We got three rooms," He explained. "We are going to share one," motioning to him and Donna. I felt a pit in my stomach. Now who am I going to share a room with if Donna shared a room with Eric? He threw the other two keys at Michael. "You figure out were your sleeping, we're tired." Eric said picking up both Donna's and his bags. He walked off leaving me to fend for myself. "Here Fez," Michael said handing him a key. "Take your little kosher friend and go to your room," "No Michael!" I already told you I wasn't sharing a room with you. Come on Fez," I said grabbing him by the shoulders. Fez led the way to our room as I pulled the baggage trolley. "We are going to be roommates!" He exclaimed excitedly as we got to the door. He unlocked it and pushed my baggage in behind me.  
I wasn't used to hotels like these with no doormen or bellboys. The room had absolutely no view and no fancy paintings. It had two beds, a desk and a TV, along with a small closet and a mid size bathroom. "Fez if we are going to be roommates I think we are going to need to lay down some ground rules," I said as I turned to face him. "Alright," He responded. "Number one, I get the bed by the window. Number two you won't go through my stuff," I told him. "But." He began but I cut him off. "Number three, you will not hit on me, feel me up or sneak into my bed with me. And number four; you won't leave your candy lying around. I don't want to get candy in my hair," I finished.  
I took my gabs and put them in the top shelf in the closet. Then I took my bathroom bags and put them in the bathroom. My hair looked drab since I hadn't used my hot rollers the other night. I began to put them in my hair. They weren't really hot but this would have to do.  
I still couldn't believe how much of a horn dog Michael was. Did he always act like this when we were dating? Why wouldn't he grow up? I washed my face with a special moisturizer, and then I realized I hadn't taken a shower into day s and it would be pointless to have the hot rollers in my hair. This is what happens when your sleep deprived but at least my natural beauty and my sweet smelling perfume made up for it all. I walked back into the room. Fez had taken the trolley back. I peeled back the cover they put on these tacky looking beds. Those weren't real blankets anyway and they were dirty because people had sex on them all the time. I went back to my closet and pulled out a blanket that I packed just in case we came to one of these cheap hotels. Donna thought it was dumb to pack so much but you always have to be prepared. I walked back to my bed and began to make it when I heard a bang come from the room next to mien. I looked over at the wall separating our two rooms as if I could see through it. I wonder what kind of people would be up at this time of night. "Will you just shut up Kelso!" I heard Steven holler. That's when I knew they had gotten into a fight. I began to rush to the door to leave when I knew I didn't have the key to get back in. I grabbed the trashcan and propped it between the door and the doorframe. Then I raced to their door and knocked on it. Steven answered the door. "Is everything okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, why?" He asked pretending like nothing happened. "Well I heard a loud bang and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," "Yeah Kelso was just talking out of his ass like always," He reassured me. I looked into the room to make sure Michael was still alive but I heard someone in the bathroom and felt like that was enough of a clue that he was still breathing. I looked back at Steven skeptically. "Well if everything's ok I think I'll go to bed now," I told him. His face softened and said "Alright, sweet dreams doll," My heart felt like it had jumped into my throat. "'Night," I responded.  
I went back to my door and kicked the trashcan out of my way. I shut the door and pressed my back into it. Then I heard the door next to me shut. Aww! Steven waited until I got back to my room to make sure I was safe before he went to bed!  
Then a knock on the door behind me brought me back to reality. I opened it to see Fez standing there. "Where have you been?" I asked him. He lifted a bag of candy. "Looking for a vending machine," I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm going to bed Fez," I told him and crawled into bed. Fez turned off the lights. I kept replaying what Steven said in my head and hoped I would dream about him. I missed him a lot but sometimes actions speak louder then words. 


	7. chunks

Fez  
  
"I'm in heaven!! I got to share a room with Jackie and now we're off  
  
to find me some whores. How much better can this get? Oh, I know how  
  
about Jackie and Donna give us a little show. Ladies..if you feel the  
  
need to make out go right ahead."  
  
That's as far as I got before two pair of hands slapped me upside the  
  
head. Ow that hurt, damn they hit hard for a couple of girls. I  
  
started to rub my head where they hit me when Kelso started to talk  
  
to me so I turned to him.  
  
"So Fez, what did you do last night uh??? How did you sleep? Did you  
  
try to hit on my girl, because if you did I'm so gonna kick your ass  
  
for that."  
  
Then Hyde hit him in the back of the head, oh he's so nice. Wait did  
  
Hyde hit Kelso for me or for talking about his beloved Jackie saying  
  
that she's his girl? Well if you ask me neither deserve Jackie for  
  
being dumbasses. If I had her I would treat her like a queen. I can  
  
just picture us now...and then before I even got to picture a hot and  
  
sexy fantasy my queen herself spoke.  
  
"You know the guy who worked at the front desk told me about a theme  
  
park that's around here. He said it would be fun and there are a lot  
  
of rides and games, I think we should go."  
  
"What where you talking to other guys for, uh Jackie? If you wanted  
  
to talk to other guys besides short and kosher over there, you could  
  
of have talked to me. I'm a guy and I want to talk to you."  
  
My man pretty friend told Jackie waiting for her to apologize. I saw  
  
Jackie just starring at Kelso looking annoyed and ready to bite his  
  
head off. I feel bad for Jackie because both of her boyfriends, we'll  
  
her ex-boyfriends now cheated on her. If I where her boyfriend I  
  
would not cheat on her. I'd love to make sweet sweaty sex to her and  
  
then eat some candy with her, and maybe share them. Maybe. Candy's my  
  
first love, sorry Jackie.  
  
Then I saw Donna and Eric talking to each other and I wanted to know  
  
what they where talking about, if they're talking about me I want to  
  
know. So I decided to ask, "So guys what you talking about? Are you  
  
trying to figure out how to help me with my needs?"  
  
Aye, I think that came out wrong because they're all looking at me  
  
weirdly. Someone else talk please, someone else talk now please, god  
  
please let someone else talk. And then I was relieved when Donna  
  
spoke up and said something.  
  
"Yeah I was with Jackie when he told us about the theme park and he  
  
said it's really fun. It's like fun land except there's no woolfie,  
  
and no one singing when you ask them what time it is. He gave me the  
  
directions in case we wanted to go. So you guys want to go?"  
  
Oh my, maybe they'll be lots of girl for Fez or even better tons of  
  
candy. "Oh, Fez is in. Maybe if we're lucky I will find someone to do  
  
it with."  
  
"Ok Fez, whatever you say buddy."  
  
"What you don't think I can get lucky Hyde?" Son of a bitch, he  
  
thinks I can't get lucky, I can get lucky. Oh damn, he's right I  
  
won`t get lucky. Dill hole, burst my beautiful bubble like that.  
  
Right after that we got up from the breakfast table and went to our  
  
rooms to get all our stuff to go to the amusement park. I am so  
  
excited to go, I wonder what I should wear to look sexy. I'll just  
  
ask Jackie when we go back to our room, or maybe I'll just watch her  
  
change. Yeah I'll do that, I'll just go and hide in the closet. Damn  
  
I hope she doesn't kick me again like she did this morning.  
  
Theme park  
  
At first we got a little lost, San Jose is kinda big. We saw that  
  
there's a swap meet but they call it a flea market and it was huge  
  
and it looked like fun so we all decided to go tomorrow. I notice all  
  
the pretty girls all around and I am now so excited. We're on a  
  
mission, a mission to get me a girl. We all chose to come to this  
  
road trip to get me a girl and I'm sure they didn't come for  
  
themselves. I hope, sons of bitches.  
  
Wow, we're here and the park looks extremely big and full of people;  
  
for sure we'll be able to find my a girl in here. How hard can it  
  
get?  
  
"Alright we're here. Yay!!!! Now let's go get me a new girlfriend."  
  
"Fez, I don't know if we're going to be able to get girl to talk to  
  
you. I don't think a lot of girls around here would want a foreigner  
  
as a boyfriend."  
  
Jackie told me that giving me a sympathetic look, I know she's just  
  
jealous because she doesn't have me and doesn't want anyone else to  
  
have me.  
  
"Jackie I know you're just jealous that I am going to hook up with  
  
another girl and you wont have my love no more. But you know, if you  
  
want me that bad you can always show me how much you love me by  
  
taking off your shirt." Then the little midget hit me in the arm.  
  
"Ow, you don't have to hit me you midget."  
  
A few minutes later we where all in the park and was huge. There are  
  
balloons every where, girls, rides, water, food, and oh my gosh  
  
CANDY!!!!! I immediately ran towards the candy but before I can even  
  
get to it I feel someone grab me by the shirt and pull me back. Damn  
  
Hyde.  
  
"Not so fast Fez, you're gonna get lost."  
  
"But Hyde there's candy over there with my name written all over it.  
  
I have to get some sweet delivers candy before all those fools eat  
  
it." Then Donna turns my face to make me look at her and I don't know  
  
if I should be turned on or scared, but I think I'm going to go for  
  
scared. She's a giant, she can crush me if she wanted to.  
  
"Not yet Fez, we have to agree to meet at somewhere at a certain time  
  
just in case we get lost. Let's try not to get separated from each  
  
other, if we do let's make sure we stay in groups of two. And Kelso  
  
don't you dare go and get lost or I'm gonna kick your ass. I think we  
  
should meet right here in the entrance, say at 6:30. How does that  
  
sound?"  
  
Right after everyone agreed I grabbed Jackie by the hand and ran to  
  
the candy.  
  
"Fez, what are you doing? Hold on you`re going to make me fall, and I  
  
don`t want to get dirty. If I get dirty it`s going to be your all  
  
your fault."  
  
"Hurry Jackie before all the candy is gone. I would of have come by  
  
myself but Donna said not to leave by myself and to be in groups of  
  
two."  
  
"Ok, ok Fez. But if you get me all dirty you`re going to have to buy  
  
me a new one. And do you know how expensive this outfit is? Just  
  
remember that."  
  
I bought my candy and some cotton candy from the stand and turned to  
  
the gang to see what's next. I noticed that it was only me Jackie,  
  
Kelso and Hyde. Apparently Donna and Eric must of have gotten lost, I  
  
wonder what they're doing? And they better not be doing it, if I  
  
can't do it neither should they.  
  
"So guys where should we go next? And Michael don't you dare walk  
  
away by yourself or I'm gonna kick really, really hard."  
  
"Damn Jackie, you don't have to be violent. Oh I know let's go to  
  
that ride right there. The one where it looks like it's going to drop  
  
you but it wont. You see, it didn't drop those people it brought them  
  
back up and then to the side and then to the other side. Last one to  
  
the line is a rotten egg."  
  
Oh I'm not going to be a rotten egg, so I better hurry up and run to  
  
the line. Kelso got there before me and then I turned back to see  
  
that Jackie and Hyde where just walking up to us.  
  
"Oh well it looks like Jackie and Hyde are both the rotten eggs. See  
  
because me and Kelso got here before you, so we're not the rotten  
  
eggs." Jackie just looked at me and Hyde rolled his eyes at me , they  
  
can't handle the heat.  
  
"I'm not going on this ride I'll wait up for you guys."  
  
Jackie said almost very quietly for us to hear and then almost  
  
started to walk away, but Hyde just grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come on don't be a chicken. I'll sit next to you and hold your  
  
hand...I mean if you want to."  
  
"Why do you get to sit next to her Hyde? I'll sit next to you Jackie  
  
and I'll hold your hand if you want to, too."  
  
Uh, oh I saw the fight ready to begin once again from my friends so I  
  
thought I could take advantage of the situation and take Jackie away  
  
from both of them. Poor unsuspected fools.  
  
"Oh my sweet Jackie I will sit next to you if you want, and I'll hold  
  
your hand if you get scared. Don't worry Fez will not let anything  
  
happen to you."  
  
"Ok, I'll get on it. Come on Fez."  
  
With that me and Jackie started to walk in front of the other two  
  
unsuspecting idiots towards the line. All I heard was Kelso sounding  
  
like a little girl whining and Hyde looking like he was ready to jump  
  
me. Suckers.  
  
We finally got in front of the line and we all decided to get in the  
  
front of the ride. The ride seated for people in a row so we all got  
  
to sit together. We started to walk towards our seats and I sat in  
  
the corner with Jackie next to me and Hyde next to her and Kelso on  
  
the other corner. Then after we where seated they ride took off and I  
  
was so excited. Then the ride got a little scary for me, but then  
  
after Jackie grabbed my hand I was the happiest man in this world.  
  
She didn't even grabbed Hyde's hand who was sitting next to her.  
  
Fools, my plan to seduce Jackie will work out after all. After the  
  
ride was over we started to walk off to look for another ride and  
  
suddenly I can't seem to move. Holy mother of god, it's a candy store  
  
in a theme park. Have I died and gone to candy heaven?  
  
"Come on Fez, I see a bunch of hot girls over there giving me the  
  
eye. Let's go see if we can get lucky."  
  
Then Kelso tries to pull me towards a bunch of girls but I can't.  
  
"Screw the girls I wanna buy me lots of candy from there."  
  
"Fez, buddy maybe you'll get lucky. Come one lets go talk to them."  
  
"I said no you son of a bitch, don't you understand? I said I want  
  
candy."  
  
"But Fez.."  
  
"I said candy."  
  
"Fez."  
  
"CANDY!!!"  
  
Gosh can't he ever listen to me? With that said I am now running  
  
towards the candy store with Jackie, Hyde and Kelso right behind me.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am in heaven. Look lollipops, chocolate, and candy  
  
apples. What do I get? I want it all."  
  
"Fez, don't you ever get sick of candy?" "Hyde, how dare you say that  
  
about this lovely, sweet precious candy?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
How dare he say that about my precious candy. I'm just going to  
  
pretend he didn't say that and get my candy. A few minutes later I  
  
grabbed all I could from the candy stores from lollipops, candle  
  
apples, hard candy, chewy candy and lots of chocolates. After I paid  
  
we walked outside and noticed Kelso was already standing there  
  
talking to a group of beautiful women. Maybe now I can go get some  
  
lovin from this ladies so I walked up to them.  
  
"Why hello you lovely ladies. My name is Fez, the goddess of  
  
sexiness." I am standing right in between two blonde girls who are a  
  
little taller then Jackie, and Kelso is standing by two brunettes and  
  
a red head. They all stare at me like I'm so kind of weirdo, and I  
  
know they want me. Who can resist me? I mean look at me, I am one hot  
  
sexy goddess. Just then Hyde and Jackie walked up to us and the  
  
beautiful blonde next to me seemed to be interested in Hyde. Damn  
  
Hyde always taking up all the whores.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Tiffany. What's you're name?"  
  
I saw Hyde just smirk at her and raise his eyebrow and ready to  
  
answer when Jackie hit him in the back of the head and then turned to  
  
look at me and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Come on Fez, let's go to that ride over there."  
  
"Yay!!!! Let's go."  
  
And then we started to walk away and I heard Kelso yell at Hyde.  
  
"Burn!!!"  
  
"Shut up Kelso."  
  
"Ow, damn Hyde you don't have to hit me."  
  
Two hours later We went to a few rides and had fun. Then we started  
  
to talk about our hair.  
  
"Yeah, Fez just leave in your conditioner to get so much softer hair  
  
like mine, and shinier and more bouncy. You have to take care of your  
  
hair, it's about 80% of your beauty you know. I mean can you imagine  
  
me with this beautiful face and body but with nasty hair, splits ends  
  
and dirty?"  
  
"No, that would be awful. I try to get my hair to look softer and  
  
more shinier. What do you recommend I should use?"  
  
"You can try to use the conditioner I use it's called.." Then we  
  
where interrupted by the others who bumped into us.  
  
"Hey guys, where'd you go?"  
  
This time Donna and Eric came with Kelso and Hyde. We all then  
  
decided to go to another ride before we went to grab a bite to eat. I  
  
was having a fun day so far, I got on a lot of rides with Jackie and  
  
we even hung out and talked about our hair and clothes. After the  
  
ride I started to feel a little sick.  
  
"Guys I don't feel so good."  
  
Donna and Jackie looked at me and backed up a little. Then Kelso  
  
looked at me and spoke,  
  
"What's wrong little buddy? You look kinda green. You're not gonna  
  
puke are you? Because if you are do it to your left and don't get any  
  
chunks on me. I'm sure Hyde wouldn't mind if you blew chunks his way.  
  
Right Hyde?"  
  
"Fez if you blow chunks on me I'm going to kick your ass."  
  
"Uh, oh."  
  
Then all of a sudden I started it blowing chunks getting it all over  
  
Hyde and Eric. They will not be happy about this. 


	8. Puke, Pills and PMS

Eric  
  
Hyde and I had to walk back to the hotel cause Donna said it would be too hard to get chunks out of the Cruiser. And Hyde doesn't like walking anywhere so he wasn't happy. I was nervous thinking Fez might throw up in the car but Donna said she would roll down a window and make him stick his head out of it. Hyde was not in a good mood because he didn't get any time alone with Jackie and now had to walk to the hotel. The cruiser drove passed us and Kelso pointed a finger at us and laughed. He was happy he didn't have vomit covering him. When we finally got back to the hotel Donna stood by our door complaining it took me forever to get back.  
  
"Well hey Donna at least you don't have vomit all over your clothes and you didn't have to walk here," I said fed up.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right Eric," She responded.  
  
I walked into the room and peeled off my vomit-covered outfit and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Donna was trying to yell at me over the water for leaving my clothes on the floor but I ignored her. We had fun at the park but then Fez had to go ruin it all by getting sick! Why couldn't Hyde or Jackie stop him from eating all that candy? Now I have to pay for it and she probably won't let me get any tonight. I always get screwed up for my friend's stupid mistakes like this!  
  
"Eric will you hurry up in the shower? I'm gonna want hot water when I take a shower!" Donna yelled.  
  
"Well why don't you just come in here with me?" I asked.  
  
"Because Eric we have company!" She responded.  
  
We have company? Who could it be? Oh man this sucks. I got out of the shower fast so I didn't piss Donna off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I stepped out of the bathroom looking for my clothes in the closet. Damn Donna must have moved my bags into the room. And we have company great!  
I walked into the room and Kelso sat on the guest bed where my suit cases where laying.  
  
"Kelso? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"Hyde kicked me out," He pouted.  
  
"But it's your room too and I gave you the key!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah but at the park Jackie made me give the key to him incase I got lost," He said.  
  
"Why did he kick you out?" I asked not sure I wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Well since Fez is sick Jackie took her bags and left. She is afraid she would get sick and she came to our room while I was in the shower. As soon as I got out Hyde pushed me out the door. He said he would bring my stuff over later," Kelso explained.  
  
That's when I realized that Kelso was in my clothes and that's why my bags where on the bed. "Man Eric what does Big D see in you?" He said looking at me.  
  
"Kelso if I were you I would not be talking!" I informed him "Cause I can kick you out just as easily as Hyde can!"  
  
"Yeah right Eric! You would have to get Big D to throw me out," Kelso said and started to walk around the room.  
  
The shower went off and Kelso started to walk over to the door. I grabbed him but he was right he was stronger then I was. He opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Oops! Sorry," He began. But to his displeasure Donna was already dressed and combing her hair.  
  
"Kelso what the hell?" she asked as Kelso mumbled Damn it. He walked away from the door and I just stood there.  
  
"Eric! Why didn't you stop him?" She asked.  
  
"I tired but he is on the dark side," I told her.  
  
"Eric! Shut up about Star Wars already!" she yelled.  
  
When we were at the park today I found a Star Wars shirt but she wouldn't let me buy it because she was sick of hearing about Star Wars and she made me give her a geek dollar. I didn't have enough money after she took the dollar. Sometimes I think Donna's on the dark side.  
  
"You know you could of hit him with something or tried to push him into a wall," She informed me.  
  
"Well at least he didn't see anything," I told her.  
  
"And neither will you," She said.  
  
"What do you mean Donna?" I asked her.  
  
"I forgot my birth control pills," She told me.  
  
"What? How could you forget something like that?" I asked. I mean really you take those pills every single day how could you forget to pack them? That would be like me forgetting to pack my Millennium Falcon figurine. What has gotten into Donna lately? Ever since we started getting closer to the move she has been acting totally different.  
  
"Well why can't you carry a condom?" She asked furiously.  
  
"Cause your on the pill!" I retorted.  
  
"Well there's still a chance when I'm on the pill I can get pregnant! If you carried condoms there wouldn't be a chance!" She bellowed.  
  
"Wait. hold on are you trying to blame this on me?" I asked. "It is your fault Eric if you brought condoms there wouldn't be this problem!" She yelled.  
  
"Donna if you weren't so forgetful then there wouldn't be a problem!" I hollered.  
  
"Hey Eric if you need a condom I can give you one," Kelso said.  
  
We both turned to face Kelso. We both forgot he was there.  
  
"Shut up Kelso!" we said in unison.  
  
"Geez I was just trying to help!" He whined and walked back over to the bed.  
  
"Eric sometimes you can be so stupid!" Donna yelled.  
  
"Donna if you didn't take out your PMS on me we wouldn't be fighting right now," I told her and then realized what I just said. Shit I was in so much trouble and I would either have to sleep on the floor or in the same bed as Kelso.  
  
"Oh!" Kelso let out. Even the dumbass knew what I said would get me in trouble.  
  
Donna stood there shell shocked she couldn't believe what I had just said. "Get out," The words erupted from her lips.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Give me the key Eric and get out!" She yelled.  
  
I threw the key at Kelso and walked to the door.  
  
"Kelso help him with his bags," she told him.  
  
"What you're kicking me out? You can't kick me out!" I informed her.  
  
"Watch me," she said icy.  
  
Kelso got up off the beds and walked towards me with my bags. She must of thought he was moving to slow because she intercepted the bags and threw them out the door at me.  
  
"Thanks for the help Kelso!" I yelled at him.  
  
"No problem buddy," He said and then Donna slammed the door.  
  
I picked up my bags and walked to Hyde's room. He kicked Kelso out and he caused all of this I'm gonna kick Jackie out or him out and I'm gonna take his room. I knocked on the door but there was no response so I knocked again.  
  
"Who is it?" Jackie's perky voice asked. "Eric," I responded.  
  
Hyde opened the door. "What do you want Forman?" He asked.  
  
"Donna kicked me out," I told him.  
  
He stood there and laughed then he saw how serious I was and he stopped.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"She forgot her pills and I told her to stop taking her PMS out on me," I told him.  
  
"Wow Eric that was mean," Jackie said joining us. "And I'm pretty sure Donna didn't want any of the guys to know she didn't have her pills so she won't appreciate this when I tell her what you said,"  
  
"Good one Jacks," Hyde said and laughed.  
  
"But--," I began.  
  
"Go check up on Fez, he's still sick," Hyde told me and then shut the door in my face.  
  
How can he do that? It's his fault I don't have a room and he should be the one that had go to check up on Fez. I walked to the door next to his and knocked on it. A sick looking Fez answered the door.  
  
"Eric," His face brightened up a little.  
  
"Hey Fez," I said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Donna kicked me out," I told him "And I need a place to stay,"  
  
"Oh. Well come in," He said and then ran to the bathroom. He shut the door and began puking.  
  
Man this is gonna be a long night. 


	9. chocolate ice cream, hands, walking, qui...

Hyde How the hell did my life get so complicated, how did I let myself have any feelings like that? I never wanted any commitment, any attachments or any type of feelings. But here I am now feeling all those things and so much more about this tiny little girl sitting next to me. How can someone so tiny like her make me feel so much, how is that even possible to have huge feelings for someone so small and petite? It's already past midnight and we're just sitting here watching TV and neither one of us haven spoken to each other in over an hour.   
  
When she came into my room earlier in the evening I was so happy and relieved that she came to me. Fez got sick at the theme park from eating way too much candy and with all those rides we went on, and he's been puking ever since. Jackie came knocking on my door while Kelso was in the bathroom and asked if she could stay here with us; and without a second thought I told her she could. Right after Kelso got out of the bathroom I just sort of grabbed him and threw him out without giving him a chance to respond or get his clothes, which surprised him and Jackie.   
  
I hope Jackie wasn't too disappointed that Kelso wasn't staying with us for the night. But when I noticed that she hadn't brought fluffy cakes with her I knew she wouldn't be. She brought most of her stuff with her, a bunch of clothes, some stuffed animals and a blanket. Why would she bring a blanker for? They have some right there on the bed.   
  
"Jackie, what the hell do you need another blanket for?"  
  
"What? Oh, I don't like these blankets, I don't know where they've been. I mean hello, other people have slept on these. They've probably had sex in 'em, and that's just dirty. I don't know what else of dirty stuff they've with them. I wouldn't want to that dirty old blanket around my body."  
  
Figures only she could think of that. So in a very soft voice I told her, "they wash 'em you know."  
  
"Whatever Steven."  
  
She's just watching TV and all I'm doing is just starring at her. Her sex comment totally just turned me on. What would it be like to have sex with Jackie? Will she be really picky, will she complain or if I'm lucky she'll just let me do her anywhere any time while we're in the Bay area. He, he, he. Yeah I know I probably sound totally perverted but I can't help thinking of it, I'm still a guy who like Fez has needs. I'm not the type to go calling it making love either, I mean I'll be lying if I said I didn't want to do it with her. Come one she's hot. Great now I have the biggest hard on, I hope she doesn't notice.   
  
Crap she caught me starring at her.   
  
"What Steven? What are you starring at?"  
  
"What? I wasn't starring. I just glanced at you."  
  
"Ok Steven, whatever you say. Listen I'm getting sleepy, so I guess I'll sleep in Kelso's bed."  
  
"Oh, yeah sure whatever. I guess I'll change." I was kinda hoping she'd want to share a bed with me, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.   
  
I start to take off my shirt and I noticed she's starring at me, so I give her a smirk and look up and down on her to let her know I saw her starring.   
  
"Well Jackie you saw me take off my shirt I think it's only fair to let me see you without a shirt. Please, if you feel the need to take the bra off go right ahead and do so."  
  
I just laugh and then she throws me a pillow that hit me right on top of my head. Oh yeah, she liked it.  
  
"Pig. I'm just going to change in the bathroom."  
  
With that she took off to the bathroom to put on her pajamas; I took that opportunity to take my jeans off and put some sweat pants but I'll remain shirtless for her pleasure. He he he, I know she's enjoying the view and hopefully I will enjoy my view too.  
  
Then my jaw just dropped open and I can't seem to close it now, I don't think I've ever seen a shorter nightgown then what she had on. My mouth is all dry and I can't seem to do much except stare at those pair of legs, and wonder if she even has anything underneath that. Man, I wont be able to sleep tonight with her looking like that without me jumping on her.   
  
Then I finally get to look at her face and see that she's got a smirk and a raised eyebrow, damn she did that on purpose. She seems to be satisfied to see the look on my face because she giggles a little bit and is now doing her bed, maybe if I pretend to do my bed she can bend down a little and show me more cleavage then she is right now.   
  
Damn, stop trying to look down gown, she's going to notice you're getting another hard on again, say something to her.   
  
"So Jackie, did you have fun at the park today?"  
  
God I sound like Forman now, man this women is turning me into a pansy. Then she turns to look at me with anger in her eyes and then she turns off the lights and I'm just left standing in the dark.  
  
"Jackie what the hell? I can't see shit, turn on the lights."  
  
"Why don't you get your new skanky friend from the park to help you turn on the lights?"  
  
Then I heard her angrily mumble some stuff to herself and I could swear she just called me a jackass. Great, now she's all piss off when I was just trying to be nice to her; so much for making conversation.   
  
Then I walk over to the lamp and turn it on and I notice her she's facing the opposite of me so she's giving me her back. I wanted nothing more then to just walk over and sleep next to her holding her tightly like I used to be able to. Like when she used to sleep with me because I never wanted her to go home to sleep at an empty home, and she never wanted to go either so we just started to share my cot. It's kind of small just for one person but we had no problem with that. I am not much of a coddler but with her I didn't seem to have too much of a problem because she's so tiny and petite and she fit so easily in my arms. I would give anything to have her in my arms like that again.   
  
"Steven I'm trying to sleep turn off the lights!!!!"  
  
She yelled at me snapping me out of my gaze and I continued to fix my bed. Zen, think zen can't let her know she's getting to me.  
  
"Whatever Jackie I'm trying to do my bed here. So just hold your horses women."  
  
She only responded in a grunt, and then once I was finished annoying her I believed my job was done and was now time to go to bed. I turned off the lights and now just thinking of what tomorrow will bring, maybe it'll bring me more time to spend with Jackie but then again maybe it wont; but who's to say that it wont. At least I know that she still some feelings for me, why else would she of have come to me if she didn't or try to look all hot; or why be so upset about some other girl talking to me right?  
  
The next day So we all decided we would eat at the flea market, we where told they sold everything from food, clothes, shoes and even candy. Fez was extremely happy over that, even though they told us the candy would most likely be only Mexican candy but he didn't seem to care. He thought it would be good for himself to try different candy from different countries because it would make him "candy smart." He actually came up with himself, "candy smart." Who the hell comes up with this stuff.   
  
So here we are in the cruiser trying to find the flea market, who knew it wouldn't be able to find it without the directions. Donna tried to get the directions from the front desk clerk at the hotel but we thought it wouldn't be too hard. We've been lost for one hour, who knew San Jose would be so big.  
  
"I told you Eric that I should of have asked for directions. We've been lost for like an hour now and I'm starving."  
  
I can tell by Donna's voice that she's still mad at Forman, only that scrawny little boy would tell his girlfriend to stop taking his pms on him. Funny as hell for me though, but I have a feeling she probably wont let him sleep with her in the room so he'll be knocking in my room again and if I'm still sharing the room with Jackie I don't really want him there with us. Although I don't know I'll be sharing the room with Jackie again, seeing how Fez is all better and isn't puking anymore.   
  
"Donna……"  
  
"What?!?!?!"  
  
"nothing never mind. I'll just stop some where."  
  
Then Kelso started to scream like a little girl all excided and jumping up and down from his seat accidentally hitting Donna.   
  
"Kelso, watch it you dill hole. Why are you even excited for? We've been lost for over an hour"  
  
"Sorry Big D. But look at that sign with the giant penguin. Look it's over there and it has a hat a red jacket on, do you think they have penguins in that place. Let's go check it out."  
  
Oh man, Kelso doesn't realize but he just found the flea market that we have been trying to look for, for over an hour. He deserves to get hit in the back of the of the head for that man.  
  
"Ow, damn Hyde what was that for?'  
  
Inside the flea market  
  
Damn they even charged us for parking, what the hell. Since when do you have to pay to park? So after paying we walked into the flea market and I'm noticing just how huge this place is. This place is probably even bigger then Point Place, almost. Damn, we need to get out more.  
  
Then I turned to Donna and Eric who seem to be starring at me weirdly. What the hell's their problem?  
  
"Ok guys lets go eat I'm hungry."  
  
"I agree with Donna let's go get something to eat."  
  
Then Donna looked at him and raised her eyebrow before speaking,  
  
"Why don't we split up in groups of two?"  
  
All I can do is smirk and nod my head. She's still mad at Eric, this is going to be funny. But by the looks of it Eric is mad too, this will be interesting. Maybe I can partner up with Jackie but before I can say anything Donna beat me to the punch.   
  
"Me and Jackie will split up and you guys figure out who's going with who."  
  
Damn her. But then Kelso decided to say something smart for the first time in his life, which I'm kinda glad he did.  
  
"You guys, I don't think we should split up. I mean it's kinda big here, and way too many people around. Come on what if we get lost and can never find home?"  
  
Man, he can be stupid sometimes. But at the same time I'm glad he said it I don't want to split up from Jackie there is way too many guys around here. Then I noticed that Donna doesn't seemed to pleased, I think she wanted to have a girl talk, he he he.   
  
Then she spoke in a very harsh voice, never been heard before making us all but Jackie take a step back.  
  
"Fine!! Let's just go get some damn food, I'm hungry. Come on Jackie."  
  
And she started walking off with her and we followed behind them. Maybe she is pmsing after all. Now I understand why Forman's so sensitive now. He's got to deal with that every month. Jackie never did that, she cried; she's a crier.   
  
So we got to this little area which was filled with a bunch of food stands. They sold ribs, grilled chicken, steaks, hot dogs, corn dogs and even Chinese and Mexican food. Man I'm in the mood for a Corn Dog.  
  
"Let's eat over there, I want a corn dog."  
  
"I'm in the mood for Chinese."   
  
Man, I was almost afraid to disagree with Donna but then Jackie spoke for the first time since we got here,   
  
"No I don't want Chinese food, I want a corn dog and French fries."  
  
"I want Mexican food."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Then after Kelso and Eric agreed that they wanted Mexican food, we're all just starring at Fez waiting for his answer.  
  
"I want Chinese, too."  
  
"Let's just go get the food we all want and just meet at this table right here."  
  
I spoke pointing at the table right in front of us. In reality I'm kinda hoping to get lost with Jackie after we get our food. Hey maybe we'll accidentally not find the table, he he he I'm good.  
  
So we all agreed and went to get our food. Donna and Fez went one direction, Kelso and Eric went their way and me and Jackie went to get a corn dog and French fries. After getting our food I noticed that Donna and Fez where already sitting at the table but Eric and Kelso weren't there yet, and I pretended to not see them.  
  
I then noticed that Jackie didn't seem to know where she was going either, then she turned to say something,  
  
"Steven, where were we supposed to meet? I can't see the guys anywhere, can you?"  
  
Perfect.  
  
"No I think we where supposed to wait in that table."  
  
I told her guiding her the opposite direction where Donna and Fez where sitting at. Then we sat down and started eating and then she realized that the others probably got lost; not realizing I did that in purpose.   
  
1 hour later  
  
So after our lunch we realized that we had gotten lost from the gang, even I didn't see them this time. We started walking around checking what was around. We were finally talking without arguing, step up from being yelled at.  
  
"So then Jamie told Stacey that she looked great in that dress, but she really didn't. She looked fat, I would of have looked great wearing that dress."  
  
"I'm sure you would of," God I miss just hanging out and talking to her.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey look let's go get an ice cream, I'm getting hot."   
  
I started to walk to the ice cream stand and I noticed she grabbed my arm; so I turned to look at her.  
  
"Can you get me chocolate? I just want to look at that really cute dress over there. I'll be right over there, come get me ok? Don't leave me alone I don't want to get lost here with all these ugly guys around starring at me like that."  
  
I just smiled and nodded and went for the ice cream, I then turned to look at her go to the little stand looking at the dress. At least she didn't really want me to leave her, that had to mean something right? After I grabbed two chocolate ice cream cones I started to walk over to Jackie when I stopped and noticed a guy standing next to her.   
  
They where talking and seemed to be flirting with each other. What the hell is he doing? But then I noticed the look in her face and knew she didn't seem to like him too much. She was trying to get away from him but he didn't seem to take the hint.   
  
I walked up to her with him in the side and I kissed her. I straight up went for a kiss, I think that got her by surprised at first. Then I realized that she was kissing me back. But the kiss ended too fast if you ask me, then I turn to look at the guy and asked him,  
  
"Can I help you? You weren't trying to hit on my girl where you?"  
  
"Uh….no…I….I..I..was…..just talking to her. I'm just gonna go now."  
  
I just smirked and noticed him tripping over himself before walking away. Then I turn to look at Jackie and she just seems to be starring at me. Then she opens her mouth and speaks very softly to me.  
  
"Thanks, he didn't seem to get the hint I wasn't interested."  
  
"Oh, yeah no problem. Here's your ice cream cone." I told her almost matching her soft whisper.  
  
Then I hand her the ice cream cone and we start walking not saying a word to each other. She's nervous I can tell, I know her like the back of my hand. So I take this opportunity while we're eating ice cream to hold her hand; surprised me that she didn't seem to push me away. She's just letting me hold her hand, no fight, no struggles, no words nothing but us holding hands. So here we are holding hands eating ice cream walking quietly.   
  
I wonder if she'll let me give her another kiss??? 


	10. Slinky!

Kelso  
  
On the way to get our food we passed some toys. They had Lego's and G. I. Joe's. "Hey Eric look!" I said pointing at the G. I. Joe's.  
  
"Yeah Kelso I have almost all of them ever made," He said and then picked up one. "But I don't have this one!"  
  
"Oh are you gonna buy it?" I asked. Finally Eric was in a good mood and not yelling at me for kicking him out of the room. Well I didn't Big D did but he still has to yell.  
  
"Yeah man!" He said and started to run to find a Saler.  
  
"Wait up I don't want to get lost!" I called and caught up to him.  
  
He paid for the G. I. Joe and we walked to the Mexican Stand. I got tacos and Eric got a taco salad. He doesn't like tacos cause it gets him dirty and Donna yells at him. Donna has been so crabby lately and has taken it out on me. Like last night I heard her hitting her pillow so I got into bed with her to calm her down but she grabbed me by the ear and started punching me. Gosh I was just trying to be nice and make her feel better but no. Big D just needs to relax a little.  
  
"Where are they?" Eric asked me.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Kelso!" He responded. "Are you that stupid?"  
  
"No!" I answered. "Oh you're talking about the kosher midget and Jackie?"  
  
"We were suppose to meet back at this table," He said.  
  
"Are you sure cause they got tables that look exactly like it all around," I answered.  
  
"They went and got lost!" He yelled. "And I'm stuck with crap shoes*,"  
  
"It was on fire!!* Hey Eric who would you rather be stuck with? Big D or me?" I asked cleverly.  
  
"For once Kelso I'm glad its you," He said.  
  
"Thanks Eric," I responded and he gave me an odd look.  
  
We sat down and ate.  
  
"Eric lets go talk to them!" I said pointing at a bunch of hot girls. "No Kelso, I'm engaged remember! If I talked to them I would be in more trouble with Donna," He said.  
  
"Hey man who's gonna be your best man at the wedding?" I asked. I would make a good one. I mean I'm man pretty so I would make Eric look a little better for being friends with me and I can make up stuff off the top of my head like the time we tried to steal the High sign for Hyde for his birthday. I had to lie to Red so I could make up a pretty good toast for the wedding.  
  
"I don't know yet Kelso," He answered.  
  
"Come on Eric, let me be it. I'm good looking and responsible I always carry a condom." I answered.  
  
"Well what about the time when Jackie thought she was pregnant?" He asked.  
  
"That was just one time," I answered. "Plus that time the condom broke."  
  
"Right," He said and laughed.  
  
"No seriously. I got the three things every woman looks for. I'm hot and I'm smart*," I responded.  
  
Now Eric started laughing harder. That was mean of him. I'm a loyal friend to him more loyal then Hyde or Fez.  
  
"I never dated Donna," I said smartly. Man today is my day!  
  
"Yeah Kelso you can be my best man," Eric said all the sudden serious.  
  
"Thanks man!" I said happily. Now I don't have to pay to rent a suit or anything and the best man gets to dance with the maid of honor. And Jackie is definitely gonna be Donna's maid of honor and if she isn't it'll be Valerie. And Valerie is hot! So either way I'm lucky.  
  
"Yes!" I exclaimed.  
  
"But I'm gonna need to test you," He said.  
  
"Alright," I don't care. I know I'm not good at school tests but this is different so I might do good.  
  
" I can't believe I'm doing this but you need to hold the keys to the cruiser and if you don't loose them then you can be my best man," He said. He started to give me the keys and I went to take them but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Come on Eric!" I yelled and he let go. I put them in my pocket and we threw our trash out.  
  
"Lets go look for more toys!" I said and with that we left the food court.  
  
We walked for a while and I bought a yo-yo and some more Lego's cause Casey threw them out last time he came home. Eric was looking for a gift to give Donna so she wouldn't be mad at him.  
  
"I know what to get Donna!" Eric exclaimed.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"A typewriter," He said. "She would love one of those so she can type up her stories,"  
  
"Maybe I should get Jackie a present," I told him.  
  
"Kelso she isn't gonna want another rubber chicken," He said.  
  
"Eric I'm not gonna get her another rubber chicken. Do you think she would like my yo-yo?" I asked. "Or a slinky? Yeah she would like a slinky cause it's shiny and she likes shiny things,"  
  
"Yeah Kelso buy her the slinky," Eric agreed.  
  
"Alright!" I walked over to the Saler. There was all this cool spacey stuff, like these figures of men in white suits and these machine guys.  
  
"Kelso! You found the Star Wars stuff!" He said and walked over to me.  
  
"Took you long enough," We heard a voice say. We turned around to face Donna. "Where were you?" He asked.  
  
"We waited at the table Hyde picked out and none of you came back so Fez and I have been walking around trying to find Star Wars stuff cause we knew you two would show up eventually," Donna said. "Now we just have to find Hyde and Jackie,"  
  
"Well look what I bought you," He said shoving the big package towards her.  
  
"Aw, Eric it's a typewriter," Her face softened.  
  
"Yeah," He replied happy she was finally calm.  
  
"I love it that was so sweet!" She said.  
  
"Lets go get my candy now!" Fez said happily  
  
"Come on guys," Eric said and lead the way.  
  
Fez explained to me his idea about being "candy smart". He said this way he couldn't get sick again like he did the day before. This day hasn't been to fun. First we get split up then I have to hear Eric complain about Donna the whole time. And I can't get lost with Jackie. Eric can't have the decency to let me hit on hot girls.  
We started looking at plates. Donna and Eric were picking out their china patterns. Jackie and I did that it's a purple and pink unicorn. I gave her a candy dish once she loved it. They made Fez hold the typewriter cause they thought I would drop it, which I wouldn't. Just cause when I lift them in the air and drop them doesn't mean I would do that to their stuff. No, they are right I would drop it.  
  
"Hey lets buy stuff that blows up," I announced.  
  
Donna and Eric just looked at me weird.  
  
"What?" I asked them.  
  
"You think they sell 'film' at a flea market?" Eric asked Donna.  
  
"If they do I hope they sell strong stuff and Hyde buys a lot of it," Donna responded.  
  
"Can we go now? My arms are getting heavy from the box and I want to eat my candy! What's the point in buying candy if your not gonna eat it?" Fez asked.  
  
"Fine come on!" Eric said as they paid for their dishes. He and Donna walked in front carrying their typewriter and Fez and I followed them out to the parking lot.  
  
Fez didn't look too happy. Donna didn't let him buy any candy cause she was looking for us the whole time. Come to think of it I didn't have very much fun either. Eric didn't let me talk to any hot girls! I mean I wouldn't let any of them hit on him since he is engaged and all. Plus there's enough of me to go around. I played with Jackie slinky. I mean why shouldn't I play with a perfectly good slinky? I'll give it to Jackie but why just let it sit there until I see her again.  
  
"I feel bad for you," Fez said to me.  
  
"Why buddy?" I asked.  
  
"Cause you were stuck with Eric complaining about Donna while Hyde was with Jackie," He said.  
  
"Damn! Now I wish I ate a corn dog. I could have gotten lost with her and had secret make out time with her!" I yelled. "But she won't make out with him. He's just kosher,"  
  
"Ah my blind American friend," He said.  
  
"Hey look over there!!" I said.  
  
There was a group of tall blondes standing by a Ford Mustang.  
  
"Lets go talk to them!" I said.  
  
"Hey Kelso give me my keys back first," Eric called.  
  
I started digging for the keys in my pockets. At first I thought I lost it but I found it and started to throw it to him.  
  
"Kelso!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You threw it into the grade!" he yelled. "It went down the sewer!"  
  
The girls turned to face me. I walked over to the grade and stuck my hand in it. This was disgusting but all the girls were watching. I knew I could impress them.  
  
"Use the slinky!" Eric yelled. "Straighten it out and then make a hook out of it,"  
  
So I did that and I stuck in the sewer. After several attempts I finally got it. And the blondes started to clap.  
  
"All in a days work!" I said and walked over to give the keys to Eric.  
  
"Michael?" I heard a high-pitched voice call to me. I turned around.  
  
"Annette?"  
  
* Are quotes from that 70s show 


	11. candy,romance and sharing

Fez

"Michael?"

"Annette?"

Oh my lord. I turned to look at the beautiful Annette standing there looking so hot in that tiny little top and short shorts. She's just standing there looking like the most beautiful angel I've ever seen smiling sweetly at Kelso, and Kelso's just standing there mouth wide open like an idiot. 

I turned to look over at Eric and Donna who seemed just as shocked as Kelso, but I don't think they're as happy to see Annette as Kelso. Kelso is now smiling like an idiot and has this goofy look on his face, I think he thinks he's going to get lucky. Damn Kelso, they're here to get me a whore not him.

"Annette what are you doing here? You look hot, you wanna do it?"

Leave it to Kelso to say something like that, but that always works on that stupid son of a bitch. Why?? I look just as good as Kelso, well ok I know he's good looking and funny and got gorgeous eyes and hair, and when he talks to you he's got you thinking that you're the only one he wants. He hogs up all the whores, when will it be my turn to get all the whores?? When???

"No Michael I don't do that remember? I'm here with some friends but I got lost and can't find them. We're supposed to go to this concert around here but I can't remember who's playing."

Just how I like them hot and stupid. Maybe if I sweet talk her she'll let me have sex with her, since I am now an expert after loosing my virginity. Then all of a sudden I got an idea and it's got to work please let it work.

"Hey Annette why don't you stay with us until you find your friends again? I've got an extra bed in my room since Jackie is sleeping with Hyde."

All of a sudden I just see Eric, Donna, and Kelso just stare at me and out of no where Donna hits me in the back of the head.

"Ow, Donna what was that for?"

Damn she hits hard.

"No Big D I think Fez has a point. Annette and I can share a bed," Kelso agreed with me giving me two thumbs up.

Poor unsuspected fool, if he only knew about my master plan to steal Annette right from under his own nose. He he he, fool.

"Ok, but we're not sleeping together Michael. You can share the bed with Fez. It is Fez right?"

"Aye, you remember my name. Yes it's Fez but if you don't like it I can be whoever you want. Candy?"

I told her holding out a big bag of gummy worms for her. She smiled and grabbed some of my candy. She's eating some of my candy. She wants me. 

"So where's Jackie?" Annette asked us with a disgusted tone in her voice, I guess she's still doesn't like Jackie too much. 

Uh, oh I hope this doesn't turn out to be too bad. But maybe we'll get a little mud wrestling girl action. Maybe I'll get them both since I'm so irresistible to women now a days. 

Then all of a sudden I heard Kelso shriek like a little girl so I turned to see what he was screaming for; and when I looked forward to the direction he was starring at we saw Jackie and Hyde holding hands, walking towards us. 

They where walking quietly and Hyde was carrying Jackie's bags, she apparently did some shopping of her own. We all saw this coming, I mean eventually they where going to end up together because they love each other. Well maybe we all saw it coming except for Kelso.

"What is Michael? I thought they've been together since the last time I came to visit?"

My sweet angel asked Kelso looking at him then at the couple coming towards us. She then turned to look at me and Eric and Donna waiting for someone to explain what was going on. I took that opportunity to start my plan to seduce her. 

I put my arm around her shoulder and started walking with her towards Eric and Donna,

"well you see it's a long story but I'll explain it to you my love."

1 hour later

After explaining what happened to Annette we were all going to heading off to the car, we were all tired and ready for some dinner. I would love to eat some more candy but the sons of bitches won't let me eat, they say I'm gonna get sick again. What do they know, are they doctors?? No they're not.

Once we got to the car we noticed that we weren't going to fit, maybe Annette will sit on my lap.

"So how are we going fit?" Jackie asked looking at Annette, she wasn't too happy that she was going to stay with us. 

Annette wasn't at all too pleased either and got right in front of Jackie before answering,

"maybe if we didn't have a skank we would fit."

"You're right if we didn't have you we would fit," Jackie answered taking a step forward.

Then Annette took a step forward too before answering,

"I know.'

Then we all turned to look at her and wondered if she realized that she just burned herself. This has got to be a curse or something, to be beautiful and be an airhead. I mean look Kelso, Annette, Pam, and many other beautiful whores from Point Place.

After several attempts to try to sit ourselves in the vista cruiser we somehow managed to fit. Annette refused to sit on Kelso's lap and mine and Jackie and Donna refused to sit on our laps. Gees, you'd think that they thought we where going to feel them up, well maybe but they don't have to rude about it. They should take it like a compliment since they're so hot. 

Eric was going to drive back to the hotel so Donna sat next to him since they had just made up and I sat with them up front. I wanted to sit in the back with Annette but stupid Kelso beat me to the seat, he sat right in the middle with Annette right behind me and Jackie sitting on Hyde's lap. 

Kelso was not too pleased that Jackie was sitting in Hyde's lap so he kept trying to show off by trying to be all over Annette constantly trying to put his arm around her or her chest.

We decided to grab a hamburger to go, so we tried to look for a place and noticed a lot of places with windows in them and giving free food out.

"Guys, let's go to that place they're giving hamburgers and drinks for free."

"Yeah Fez they're not actually giving them out for free," Eric tried explaining it to me.

"But Eric look at the man on the inside of the window is giving those people in the car food and drinks."

"Fez it's a drive-in, or drive-thru or whatever, we have those at home. You order food and they give it to you and you have to pay for it," Annette told me in such a sweet voice that I knew she wanted me.

We decided to go to one of those drive-thru places called McDonalds, and took our food to the hotel. We all went up to eat in Donna's and Eric's room while we talked and fooled around. Donna was talking to Jackie and Eric was talking to Hyde, while me Annette and Kelso talked.

"So Annette do you go want to do it now?"

"No Michael I don't do that remember?"

"But how much more can you hold off for?"

That's not how you treat a girl like that, you treat her like a delicate flower, sweet, gentle and special which I'm going to show him how.

"Kelso, Kelso, Kelso, don't you see that Annette doesn't want to be pressured? She wants to feel special, like a flower. Right Annette?"

Then I took her hand and kissed it while looking at her eyes, oh yeah I'm smoothed. Then she giggled and blushed, she's blushing I can't believe it it's actually working.

"Yeah Michael, what Fez said." Then she giggled some more before scooting closer to me, oh man maybe I'll get lucky. 

Oh no, I hope Jackie doesn't want to come back to the room now that I'm not sick, I know that Eric isn't going to come back since he made up with Donna so he won't be a problem. I'll just have to go ask Jackie if she'll spend the night with Hyde, which I know neither will mind. 

With that I turned to look at Annette taking her hand before speaking to her,

"I just have to go do something and I'll be back really quick so don't move," then I kissed her hand and headed over to the table where Jackie, Hyde, Eric, and Donna where sitting at talking.

"Jackie?"

"What Fez?"

"Is it ok if you spend the night with Hyde again? I kinda want to spend the night with Annette."

She stayed quiet for a while then looked at Hyde, "is that ok Steven?"

Then everyone was looking at Hyde who was starring right back at Jackie. 

"Yeah, sure whatever."

So then she turned to look at me and answered very quietly.

"Yeah, ok Fez let me just go get my stuff and I'll be out of your way."

"Thanks Jackie."

With that she went to get her stuff and Hyde followed her and I walked back to Annette and Kelso.

"Well Annette I think I want to go to my room, you want to go?"

"That's ok Fez Annette and I will go to your room you stay here with Eric and Donna incase they need something."

Stupid son of a bitch, he thinks he can steal my women? I think not, so I turned to look at Annette and put my hand for her to take. 

"That's ok Michael, you stay here with Eric and Donna just incase they need something. Let's go Fez," she told Kelso then smiled at me and took my hand and we started to walk off. 

"Fine!!!" 

That was the last thing I heard from him as me and Annette went to our room. We where almost at the door when I noticed Jackie and Hyde coming out of the room with all of her stuff, he was helping her bring her stuff to their room. Someone else will probably be getting some, I doubt it but if they do, do it and I don't then I'm gonna listen in on them.

"Night Fez," Hyde waved and gave me a smirk and Jackie was just starring at Annette then they went inside their room. 

"Night guys, I'll see you tomorrow," with that me and Annette walked in our room as well.

"So Annette, come sit next to Fez."

I motioned for her to sit next to me in the bed and she did. She smiled sweetly and came to sit next to me and took my hand.

"You know Fez, I think you're really sweet. I've never met someone like you, where are you from?"

That's as far as we got before I heard someone banging at the door. Damn it it's Kelso.

"Come on you guys open the door it's getting dark outside."

Oh no he'll ruin everything, I have to get rid of him. So I turned to look at her and kissed her hand once again cause I can tell she likes that because she giggles every time like she did right now.

"Hang on my sweet, I'll get rid of Kelso for us."

"Ok."

I went to open the door just slightly because I didn't want to give Kelso a chance to barge in. He then tried to step inside the room but I wouldn't let him and we struggled for a little bit and then he gave up.

"Damn Fez, I don't have a place to stay open the door. I want to sleep too you know."

"Go back with Eric and Donna, Kelso. We're talking over here."

"They kicked me out. They said I couldn't sleep with them because I tried to walk in on Donna in the bathroom again."

"Well go to Jackie and Hyde's room."

I then turned to look at Annette and smiled and turned back my attention to Kelso.

"Fine!!!"

With that I closed the door and went to sit next to Annette on the bed. She once again took my hand and started to talk to me.

"So Fez do you have a girlfriend?" She asked me in a flirty voice.

"No she dumped me," I told her very sadly hopeful that she'll feel sorry enough to sleep with me.

"Aww, you poor baby," she then grabbed me and gave me a huge hug and then started rubbing my back.

"Why would someone do that to someone as sweet as you?"

Holy mother of god maybe she will let me sleep with her.

"I know she broke my heart. I feel so lonely now."

"You're not alone Fezzie, I'm here for you."

Then she did something I never expected she grabbed my face and kissed me. She's kissing me and I wonder how far she'll let me go.


	12. Sunglasses

Jackie  
  
Everything was going fine for Steven and I until Michael knocked on the door. We were talking about what we were planning on doing tomorrow when he intruded on our conversation. There was a loud pounding on the door until Steven answered it. He opened it all the way and Michael barged in. "Kelso what are you doing here man?" Steven asked angrily. "Eric and Big D kicked me out and so did Fez. And since you kicked me out last time you have to let me stay!" He yelled. "No I don't," He responded. "Oh Steven it's just gonna be one night, tomorrow we leave for San Francisco," I told him. I was a little mad he couldn't even be nice to his friend though I understood why. "Fine," he sighed. "Who's gonna sleep with who?" Kelso asked excitedly. "You are sleeping on the floor," Hyde told him. "Aww come on the floor isn't comfy," He whined. "But you'll try to feel Jackie up and I don't want to share a bed with you," Hyde explained. "Yeah and I don't want you sharing a bed with Jackie," Kelso thought for a second. "So you can sleep on the floor Hyde," "No," Hyde said. "Why not?" Kelso asked. "Because I'm stronger then you and you don't want your eye to be sorer," Hyde explained. "But my eyes not sore," Kelso said and then Hyde poked him in the eye. "Ow!!! That was my eye!" Kelso cried. "Enough!" I shouted. I'm so sick of listening to those two bicker! I mean sure I'm hot and every guy wants to be with me but Michael needs to get over it. I mean I did. "Alright Michael your on the floor," I said and handed him the extra pillow from my bed and the sheets I wouldn't sleep on because they are dirty. "And Steven your in the other bed," I told them. "Now its time for bed!" Michael groaned but Steven had a smile on from ear to ear. I hit the lights off and settled into bed.  
Around one in the morning I felt someone crawl into bed with me. Ugh it has to be Michael. I kicked him in his leg and he let out a whimper. It was definitely Michael. "Michael!" I hissed. "Get out of my bed!" "Damn it Jackie, I'm cold!" he whispered loudly. "Get out!" I said and kicked him again. He finally got the message and crawled out of bed. A few hours later I heard Steven fighting with him and Michael ended up falling between our two beds and then he didn't try to get into our beds again.  
  
I got changed in the bathroom but kept the door locked. The guys piled the entire luggage in the car and Donna was going to get breakfast. This was going to be a long day traveling. Annette was coming with us so I was probably going to have to sit on Steven's lap not that I minded. Steven and I had the best day in a long time together. We joked around and he actually helped me pick stuff out so un-Zen of him. He carried my bags and held my hand. He was the total gentleman; I was starting to forgive him slowly but surely. I had a little more trust in him then I did when we started the trip. I was kind of angry that Annette found her way back to us. I'm not jealous of her at all I'm just angry that she dumped Michael and he came running back to me. Just like all the others, he would cheat on me and then come back. It was because I was always willing to take him back but this time I'm not. He hurt me to bad there's no way I could take him back. He passed the point of no return. I was scared because at first I thought Steven had followed in his footsteps but he is nothing like Michael and I'm starting to see that.  
I fixed my hair and put on my make up. "Jackie are you coming or are you gonna stay in there and put your make up on all day?" Donna asked. "I just want to look good. It wouldn't hurt if you put on a little bit of make up you lumberjack," I responded. "Say that again and I'll throw out your food," She said.  
I walked back into my room and sat on the bed to eat the greasy croissant with eggs and bacon on it. I only ate half because I couldn't risk gaining weight over a fat filled meal like this. This is why I hate fast food there's so much calories. I have to look good in my bikini. I was about to throw away the heart attack chow when Donna told me not to waste food if you could call it that and give it to one of the guys.  
We walked out to the Cruiser. Fez was driving this time and Annette was sitting up front with him. To try to make me jealous again Michael sat on the other side of Annette, Eric and Steven where already in the back. Donna got in forcing Eric into the center and I went around to the other door. I sat down on Steven's lap and he shut the door. I sat the trash on Eric's lap. "What's this?" He asked. "A 1000 Calorie Croissant," I said simply. "You could afford to gain a few pounds," "And you could afford to be nicer" He retorted. Fez peeled out of the parking lot. "Hey Jackie why didn't you come sit on my lap? There's more room up here anyway," Michael called to me. "Kelso!" Steven called to Michael. Michael turned around. "You got something on your nose," Steven said to Michael. "Where?" He asked and stared to rub his nose. "Hold on man your missing it," He said and put his finger up by the bridge of his nose and pretended to get bumped in the arm and poked Michael in the eye. "Gosh Hyde! You got to be careful!" He said and turned around. This was obliviously lost on him and we began to laugh at him. "So did you all hear?" Eric asked. "What?" I turned to look at him. "Annette lost her virginity," He said. "To who?" I scrunched up my face. How could she? Michael was in the room with us. Unless she got a quickie before we left. But then again any time Michael has sex he does it in less then a minute. "To me!" Fez cheered in the front. "Fez, that was suppose to be a secret," She said a little angry. "I'm sorry my sweet. I'll make it up to you," He said. "I'll give all my candy to you," Her face brightened up. "Okay," Steven and I began to laugh. How dumb could she be?  
  
We drove for a few more hours before we found a hotel in San Francisco. We unpacked the car and got hotel rooms. This time Eric and Donna got a room, Steven and I got a room, and Fez, Kelso and Annette got a room. This did not make Fez to happy. "Alright lets change into our bathing suits and meet down here in fifteen minutes so we can go to the beach," Tour Guide Donna said.  
Steven helped carry my bags to our room. He even let me have the bed by the window and he let me change in privacy. This whole gentleman thing must have gone to his head. Not that I mind its just odd how un-Zen like he has been the last couple of days. I came out of the bathroom in my Red Bikini and red skirt to cover my bikini bottoms. Steven's mouth dropped a little bit like when I came out in that small nightgown. I just laughed and he picked up our towels and we left. He held my hand down to the lobby. I didn't mind, actually I was kind of happy because it was comforting. The hotel staff couldn't hit on me if they saw me holding his hand.  
Michael's jaw dropped when he saw me but I looked at Annette she had on a blue string bikini, that slut! I looked at Steven but he just rolled his eyes. We piled into the cruiser and Steven put his hand on my back to hold on to me more. Aww he's too sweet. Fez and Kelso bickered about who got to put suntan lotion on Annette and Eric drove. Donna just kept smiling at Eric. They were starting to make me sick. Eric bought her a typewriter for god's sakes! Its not like a diamond ring which she already has and its not flowers or anything. What would you want a typewriter for? That's just silly.  
  
When we got to the beach we walked around for along time until I found a good spot where I could get an even tan. I laid my towel out and Steven rolled his next to mine. Donna and Eric laid a few feet away and Annette laid her towel on the other side of me surprisingly. She said she wanted an even tan too. Michael and Fez fought for what seemed like an eternity about Annette but finally Michael said "Well at least someone had sex with her," and then they went off to go swim. Michael wanted to use Fez as a surfboard what a dumbass. Steven rubbed a low sun lotion number on my back as I got the front. Soon Eric took Steven to build a sand castle of some building in star wars. Though I know Steven really didn't want to go he knew I was probably not in the mood to talk since I was tanning. Annette tried to start a conversation with me but I just set my egg timer and let myself fall asleep.  
I woke up to Michael splashing water at me. I started screaming. I still had five minutes to go before I had to flip over. He and Fez were playing with a beach ball and they ended up hitting a woman in the head. She threw the ball back at them and they didn't apologize so I got up from my tanning to apologize for them I know that's very un-Jackie like but this woman was gorgeous and I wanted to know what she did to keep her tan. "I'm really sorry about them," I said pointing to Michael and Fez. "They can be really childish sometimes," The woman looked up at me. First she started to squint but then she looked at me and then looked down into her lap where her magazine was to continue reading. Then it finally dawned on me who this woman was. "Mom?" I asked. "Jackie?" The lady asked loudly. Now all my friends stopped doing whatever they were doing. "No Hyde leave her alone," I heard Donna call to him behind me. "Come on let's move over a little bit to the left," Eric said moving farther away from us. "Mom!" I continued. "Where have you been?" "In the Bahamas and Ft. Lauderdale. I have just been on the move Jackie! So many places to see so little time!" She said like her normal self. "But mom! Dad's still in jail," I told her. "I talked to his lawyer. You did a good job of taking care of the finances," She smiled weakly. "But Mom." I began but she cut me off. She started to pick up her stuff. She was leaving. She was running out on me like she did before. I followed her, I wasn't gonna let her go so easily this time. She can't just run out on me again. Not after what she put me through last time. I could careless if she thought I took care of the finances well. I needed her at home. I needed her to be a good mother. Something she never mastered over the years. I had promised myself the day I called her and she said she wasn't coming back that I wouldn't ever do that to my kids. I would never runaway.  
I followed her into a bar; her favorite past time was drinking. I think my father actually drove her to it because she was so bored at home. Everything was catered to her every need and she had nothing better to do but drink away her depression. She sat down on an empty bar stool the bar was pretty deserted but it was only two in the afternoon so not to many people would be here anyway. I sat down next to her. She stared straight ahead of her and ordered vodka. She wouldn't look at me because I was her mistake; I was the thing she was running away from. If I wasn't here she might have went back home to get my dad out of jail. But I was here and she didn't want to be near me. "Why Mom?" I finally demanded. I wanted to hear it from her. If she told me I would never bother her again. I sat there for a few minutes waiting for her answer. She had a blank stare on her face it reminded me of her postcards. Mostly blank except her signature. Like I was supposed to remember that she was my mom like I was just suppose to love her because she was my mom. But I didn't love her anymore. She just existed and now I was here with her. I felt nothing but remorse for her. Because she was in a loveless marriage and I don't think she'll ever experience love like I have. I was actually the lucky one here. She took her drink and left. She didn't even say goodbye she just left. I sat there a few seconds myself. Just thinking about how I made a huge mistake by breaking up with Steven because he actually loved me. He might be the only one who ever loved me.  
The hand on my shoulder startled me and I turned around to see Steven. He sat down next to me. "Hi Jackie," He said softly. "Steven," I said. I was amazed I hadn't cried. "Look I'm really sorry about your mom," He said. "Don't be sorry, everyone's always sorry," I told him. "Yeah. I know what you mean," he said.  
And that's when it hit me. I had forgotten he went through the same exact thing that I had gone through only three more times. I couldn't take the hurt anymore and I began to cry. I didn't want to cry but I did and I wasn't afraid to show it. He looked at me for a second and then did something that I would never think would happen. Not in a million years. He took off his sunglasses and handed them to me. I picked them up carefully in my hands. "I want you to have these," He said.  
I was shocked. Something he had used to cover himself so no one could see what he felt. So no one could see the hurt or pain he had to endure. He thought he was saving everyone from the pain but everyone had troubles of his or her own. "Steven, I love you so much," I said. "I love you too Jackie," He whispered and then kissed me. I will never ever forget this day. The day that Steven and I finally got back together. I was right actions do speak louder then words. He was willing to let the world see who he truly was. And he handed me the key. 


	13. unbelievable

  
Donna

After Jackie bumped into her mom we decided that she probably needed some time to talk to her in private, all of us except Hyde. He wanted to go up to her the moment that Jackie realized that the lady she was talking to was her mom; but I told him not to and grabbed his arm and pulled him with us. She talked to her mom briefly then she followed her mom into some bar nearby, she was gone for a long time so Hyde went to go look for her regardless that we told him not to.

With that we decided it would be best if we leave them alone and Hyde can get them back to the hotel. So we started gathering our stuff and Jackie's and went to put them in the car. It was so hard to find parking around San Francisco, so we parked and decided to leave it there and not move it until we were ready to leave to the hotel and walked down the streets. 

It's so beautiful and big, there's little stands everywhere that sale jewelry, souvenirs, and people who drew your picture. How neat is that? I think me and Eric should get our picture drawn.

"Eric, lets go get that guy to draw our picture. He did a really good job with that couple."

"Sure. Let's get Kelso, Fez, and Annette first so that we don't loose them."

I nodded my head in agreement because the last thing we need is to loose those three, they'll never be able to find their way back. I headed towards the man drawing and Eric went to get Kelso, Fez and Annette.

I still can't believe that Annette lost it to Fez, I mean it's like Fez. She didn't even want to loose it to Kelso, I'd figure if she ever did loose it before marriage it would of have been to Kelso or someone like Kelso not Fez. Although on the plus side Fez got some and Kelso didn't, something to burn Kelso for the a long time. Kelso wasn't too happy either and now is trying to get Annette to sleep with him but Fez isn't having it. 

So after getting our picture drawn, Annette and Fez posed for one and even Kelso posed for his. Leave it to Kelso to want a picture just by himself to hang up in his room, he said that he wanted to put one up because he's so fine. Whatever. 

Then I started getting hungry. So I turned to look at the gang who all seemed to be interested in looking at the boats in the water. You'd think they've never seen boats either.

"You guys I'm getting hungry. Anyone else is getting hungry?"

"I am, Fezzie let's get something to eat," Annette agreed with me but was looking a Fez with a goofy smile, they where holding hands she seems to be attached to him. I mean I can understand why she would, when I pretended to date Fez I had a blast. 

Then Fez turned to look at Annette and winked at her and then hugged her tighter to him.

"Ok my sweet angel we'll get some food. Fez too is hungry." 

"Hey I'm hungry too. So what are we going to eat?" Kelso asked Annette and then put his hand around Annette.

Then Fez gave Kelso a dirty look and took his arm away form Annette before speaking to him,

"Kelso, get your hands of my women."

"Fez, she was my girlfriend first."

"Yeah well like Jackie, she was stolen right from under your nose for being a fool."

Then Eric had, had enough and decided to break it up before they went any further,

"Come one you guys let's just go get something to eat before we starve to death."

We walked over to several stands with food, they had crabs, lobster, fish, and shrimp in every stand. I've never seen this before, they're selling food out in the open and you eat it while you walk. They even had this really good soup called clam chowder, I had that and some fish sticks and fries. Eric and Fez had some crab and Annette and Kelso had shrimp and fries.

We walked around for a while enjoying the view, all the little stands around us and all the stores. We bought some souvenirs, me and Eric bought some matching shirts and some cups for our parents. It started to get cold so we all decided to go back to the hotel. 

We were walking towards the car when we bumped into Jackie and Hyde who seemed to be doing ok. They were holding hands and smiling at each other, and Jackie looked like she had been crying. By the looks of it, it didn't go to well with her mom but seems to be ok with Hyde. Maybe they finally got together. 

"Well guys I just thought we'd let you know that Steven and I are back together," she answered my unasked question, as if she had read my mind.

"Ahh, what? But why?" 

We all turned to look at Kelso as he whined and then got hit in the back of the head by Hyde. You never get tired of Kelso getting hit by Hyde, good stuff.

"Annette?!?!?!?!?"

Then we all turned to see a group of blonde bimbos. God can't they wear some actual clothes??? 

"Annette what the hell are doing with this guy?? We've been looking for you since yesterday and the concert's tonight."

Annette let go of Fez and walked up to the group of girls before answering, "well you guys left me behind and I went with Fez and his friend."

"Ok, well are you like ready to go?" A short blonde girl asked her looking at Fez before continuing, "you are coming back with us right?I mean we've planned this trip for months and everything."

Annette then looked at Fez and then at her friends. "Just give me a minute."

Then she walked up to Fez and smiled and took his hand. 

"Listen Fez maybe I can come and visit you. I wish I could stay but we did kind of planned this for months. And they are my ride back home."

"But, why? Didn't you enjoy our time together? Why must you leave Fez all alone again?"

"No Fezzie I did enjoy our time together but this is our last trip together before we all go to college. We had decided to do one last trip incase we never got to spend any more time together. I promise to call and write and I'll come visit. If you still want me that is."

"Of course I still want you. Ok, ok I understand. Come to visit me ok?"

Then he gave her one last kiss and she looked up at him and smiled before answering, "of course Fezzie, I'll come see you soon I promise."

With that Annette said goodbye to all of us except Jackie and walked off with her friends. Well I'm happy for Fez, he deserves to be with someone who will like him as much as he likes her.

We all kept on walking towards the car again and got in and headed off to the hotel. After arriving at the hotel we agreed to meet in two hours and get dressed to go downtown to see what else we could do. We all split up and Eric and I went to our room. 

"Can you believe it Eric? I still can't believe that Annette slept with Fez, I mean I'd always figure that if she did loose her virginity she'd loose it to like Kelso."

"I know that's like crazy, who would of thought. It's like Luke and….." that's as far as he got as I put my hand up and he took out a dollar from his pocket and handed it to me. 

"You keep talking about Starwars, Eric and I'm gonna have all your money by the end of the week."

"Donna, if I can't talk about StarWars what will I talk about then?"

"I don't know anything besides StarWars. Come one let's go inside the room."

I then pulled him inside the room and winked at him before kissing him. He bought some condoms last night and now will probably be a good time to use them. 

"Donna, you're bad. God I love you for that. Hey did you bring your school uniform by any chance?"

Two hours later

We're right outside of the vista cruiser waiting for Kelso to hurry up out of the room, God he can be worst then Jackie when it comes to getting ready. Then Kelso came outside and we went inside of the car and drove off. 

Jackie and I told the guys we wanted to go shopping, well Jackie wanted to go shopping I just want to go along because I want to have a girl talk with her. I want to know what happened with her and Hyde, how they made up and why she has his sunglasses and doesn't seem to let them go. 

We where going to go shopping and the boys where going to a bar near by, we parked the car and walked out together. We promised the guys to meet them in a few hours, but we told them we would walked them to the bar. The bar was close to the stores so we where going to drop them off first then we would walk off to the stores.

Jackie and I where walking together and the boys walking to ahead of us when we noticed a girl approached Kelso. At first I thought of nothing until Jackie pointed at the girl and made me turn to look at her. 

"Oh my god Donna, look at that girl. She's bigger then you. She looks so manly."

I first I thought that Jackie was over exaggerating, she tends to do that just because not everyone's small and a midget like her. But then I actually took a good look at the girl and I too noticed that there was something odd with this girl. 

Then we all stopped to listen Kelso talk to this girl who's flirting with him. Eric came to stand next to me with Fez and Hyde went to stand next to Jackie putting his hand around her. I think we where all thinking the same thing, that there is something weird about this girl.

"So what's your name sweetheart?"

"Kelso. What's yours?"

"Jenny."

"Jenny's a pretty name. But then again you are pretty so it figures that you would have a pretty name."

Then she giggled and we straight up knew what was so strange about her. OH MY GOD!!!! She's a GUY!!!!

We all started to laugh and then my fiancé spoke, "dude don't you guys think we should let him know that she's a guy?"

"How would that be funny if you tell him?" Hyde told us as if it was the most reasonable thing to say.

Eric then walked up to Kelso to warn him, he taped him on the shoulder and told him in his ear.

"AHHHH!!!!!!" Kelso then turned to the girl and screamed, "you're a GUY!!!!!!"

He than ran straight to the bar screaming like a little girl, we all burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Then Jackie and I started walking towards the stores while the guys went inside saying they where going to have to buy Kelso a lot of beer for all their burns they were about to give him.

As Jackie and I went inside a store I took that opportunity to ask her why she had Hyde's sunglasses.

"So Jackie, you and Hyde got back together uh?"

"Yeah, right after my mom walked out on me again we got back together."

"Wow, that's cool. So what's up with you having Hyde's sunglasses?"

"Well he gave them to me."

What??? But Hyde never takes off those sunglasses for anyone. They're his favorite possession.

"Wow Jackie, he did that? Why did he give them to you?"

"Well I was feeling really bad about my mom and he thought they would made me feel better. Isn't he sweet? I mean I started to crying and he gave them to me, it's like he gave me part of his soul. I knew he'd always be the boyfriend I needed."

"Wow, I didn't know Hyde would do that."

"Yeah, I didn't think he would do that. I know this sunglasses are like everything to him, but he gave them as a sign of our love. Isn't it great?"

She was overly excited and I was happy for her. Hyde and her both deserve to be happy, and they're good for each other. Hyde learned to love and so did Jackie, and she's maturing a lot. 

After shopping for like two hours and a half, I was tired and ready to find the guys. I can't stand shopping for so long, I don't know how Jackie loves to spend hours shopping. As we walked up to the bar we noticed that they were already outside surrounded by a group of girls. What the hell? Jackie must of have thought the same thing because she ran straight up to Hyde and kissed him letting all the other whores that he was taking. I went to do the same and kissed Eric, but tried not to make it seem like I was jealous, because I hate that. I don't want to seem like a hypocrite like I told off Eric once for this.

Jackie stood right next to Hyde and put her arms around him as he took her bags and put his arm around her shoulders, and Eric put his arm around my shoulder as well and took my bags. That got the other girls attentions on how sweet the guys were being.

Then one skanky girl came up to me and Eric and gave him a flirtatious smile and touched his arm right in front of me. Skank.

"That's so sweet, very gentlemen of you."

"Why thank you.." that's as far as he got because I hit him in the back of the head. I can't believe it she's flirting with him in front of me. Stupid skank, and he's just flirting right back. Dill hole.

"So we have a party that's going on tonight at our house. You guys want to come? And you girls can come if you have to."

"Yeah I'm in."

"Me too." Kelso and Fez agreed to go but Hyde and Eric didn't say anything.

Then Jackie stepped in front of Hyde trying to defend what's hers and spoke to all the skanks to hear, "no we don't go to parties with skanks like you, and leave our guys alone you bitch."

She then turned to Hyde and grabbed his arm started walking off to the car. I'm not a person that likes to encourage jealousy tantrums but I was so happy she did that because I wanted to do that but I couldn't, I have too much pride for that.

Then the stupid skank came up to Eric once again and started touching his cheeks. Eric was just standing there giggling and not stopping her. Stupid dill hole, doesn't he know I can break him like a twig?

"You know you're very cute," she talked in a flirtatious voice and giggled.

I hit Eric in the arm and screamed at him, "Eric what the hell? You dill hole."

I then walked off towards the direction that Jackie and Hyde went and Eric ran up to follow me. I can't believe him, how can he just let some stupid skank flirt with him in front of me. If he thinks I'm gonna wear that school uniform for him again he's VERY WRONG.


	14. Blackout

Kelso  
  
All right so I'm in my room with Fez. We aren't talking because he wouldn't give me any of his candy and he was a bad friend and stole Annette out from under my nose. All my friends like my girlfriends. And they always take sloppy seconds. The girls go along with it because they know they can no longer have me and will settle for friends of mine so they can still see me. Why should I judge them? I mean who wouldn't want to be with me? I mean even a man dressed up like a girl wanted to date me. See I was right, I don't think Buddy was really gay cause if he was he would have been all over me like that hooker. I heard a pounding on the wall next to ours.  
  
"Wow! Jackie and Hyde must really be going at it," Fez said amazed.  
  
"No man, see Jackie's really sleeping cause she told me she was tired when I asked if we could hang out when we got back to the hotel. Hyde just wants to look like he is getting some," I told Fez. He just went back to eating his candy.  
  
It was really late like three in the morning when we got back. Donna was mad at Eric but she let him stay in the room. I wish she didn't we had fun last time she kicked him out. I would have been willing to trade rooms with him again. Donna was changing and she left the door open a little bit. I picked up on that immediately she wanted me to look at her. So I did what she wanted me to do. But she yelled at me and called me a peeping Tom. I told her my name was Michael not Tom. And every one calls me stupid but she can't even remember my name! I even got to share a bed with her until she woke up and kicked me in the not so fun part. Other then that we had a good time.  
  
This was really boring. Last night it was fun cause Annette was still here. She kept fighting her urges to hit on me because she gave it away to Fez. But she would give in when she didn't think Fez was looking. I don't blame her. I do the same thing when I'm hitting on a girl that has a boyfriend. Only Fez isn't really her boyfriend. I'm still mad at him. Donna and Eric are my only loyal friends. Both Fez and Hyde took my girls when I wasn't looking. I don't blame Jackie I mean she probably went kicking and screaming but only gave in cause she couldn't see me everyday after I left. I tried to talk to her but she pretends to be Zen but I don't believe her for a second. I can see it in her eyes. I know she wants me.  
  
I laid down in bed and turned the lights off. I started to dream about Jackie.  
  
When I woke up it was almost noon. Fez was still asleep. I took this chance to steal some candy and then went to take a shower. After I changed I went over to Jackie and Hyde's room. I was giving her a break from spending the whole night with him. But when I got in the room I realized that she had shared a bed with him last night. They were both ready to go down for some lunch and Jackie had even called Donna. We were going to meet so we could figure out what we were going to do. Jackie got mad at me for not waking Fez up, but why wake him up when I can steal his candy?  
  
So finally at one everyone was ready to go eat. I was starving and didn't want to walk far. We went to a restaurant across the street and grabbed something to eat. Today we had to drive to Down town San Francisco and get a hotel room. We had planned to leave last night but we didn't. The cruiser was already packed. We had to take our food with us. It was my turn to drive but they wouldn't let me and gave the keys to Jackie. This is so not fair. I haven't gotten to drive at all this trip and I was bored.  
  
"Why did you do that Eric?" I asked. "Cause you can't drive! You're a horrible driver," He said. "Hey I know California like the back of my hand! I had to drive to and from California on our last trip," I told them. Man I'm clever. "That was Southern California, moron," Donna told me. "We are in northern California," "What's the difference?" I asked I mean there really couldn't be a big difference. It's one state. "Why are we friends with them again?" Donna asked Eric.  
  
Jackie started to freak out when we got close to down town. She said it was grungy and there was no way she was going to stay here. She also didn't think it was safe for her to drive down here so they made Hyde drive because they think he is brave. I'm just as brave and I wouldn't of stopped if I was driving this is not fair!  
  
"Do you guys have directions?" Jackie asked the front seat which was Eric, Donna and Hyde.  
  
"Aw crap," Eric let out. "I forgot them!" Donna looked at him and he freaked out because he thought she was going to yell at him again, which was possible. She liked to yell. But she didn't yell as much as Jackie, which is good. Why do girls like to yell?  
  
"Its ok Eric, we can ask that girl over there," She said and pointed towards a girl standing near the road. Hyde drove up to her and stopped the car. Donna rolled down her window and started to talk to this girl. She was hot and I was checking her out when Jackie shrieked. A guy was crouched down by her door. She locked it. "Oh shit Donna we have to go," Hyde yelled and hit the gas. "What was he doing?" Fez asked. "Trying to steal hub caps," Hyde answered. "What?" Eric asked. "It's cool man he didn't get them," Hyde said still gunning it.  
  
We finally found a hotel after an hour of listening to Eric and Donna fight. She was now blaming everything on Eric. Like normal. I wanted to get out of the car and get some candy because Fez can't share. We got to the hotel and the girls insisted that we all share a room because this place was very dirty and big and they didn't want anyone to get lost. There were only two beds and half a couch. This is going to suck because of course Eric and Donna get a bed and Jackie and Hyde get one. I so call the couch because I'm not sleeping on that dirty floor.  
  
After we unpacked and hung out for a while we decided to go to a club. Eric and Hyde gave me their wallets because they knew if they brought them they would get stolen and they also where afraid that Donna and Jackie would want them to buy them stuff. They were afraid to give me their wallets but I decided I would probably loose them too so I left them at the hotel. We got into the club no problem. They didn't even card us cause I looked so old.  
  
I started walking around looking for girls but Donna and Jackie made me stay close to them. Which I didn't mind because they are both good looking. Hyde went to get drinks and Donna didn't think Eric could beat any guys up that came to hit on her. Finally I was getting some attention, which I deserved. I was even in a better mood because Eric let me drive to the club. My day was finally going well. Some hot blondes came up and started to talk to me but Jackie yelled at them and told them to go away. I guess she wanted my attention all for her. If she dumped small and kosher I might date her. I stepped out on to the dance floor with her and Donna. Hyde was taking forever to get those drinks and I knew that if I said something she wouldn't pay attention to me anymore so I pretended like nothing was happening.  
  
All the sudden I felt to people grab my arms. "What's going on?" Jackie shrieked. "Black out," Eric said not to far from me. I thought maybe I could be sneaky and get a little something something in since no one could see who did it. I put my hand on Jackie's chest but she was a little flatter then last time we did it. Then I tried Donna's, she was also flat. Man I need to start hanging out with girls that have a rack like Pam's. "Lets try to get to the car," Hyde said and Donna smacked my hand away.  
  
We all walked to the door. I got to hold both Donna's and Jackie's hands. They were really scared we walked over to the cruiser. And Eric looked for his keys. "This is scary," Jackie said. "Yeah man some guy was trying to feel me up or something," Eric said as he looked for his keys. "I can't find my keys," "Yeah me too man, Kelso what did you do with them?" Hyde asked and Jackie started to look scary. "Um. I gave them to Eric," I told them. "Oh no you didn't!" Donna yelled. Then she pointed to the inside of the car. The keys were still in the ignition. "Shit!" Hyde yelled. Jackie hugged him she was really scared. All these old men walking by were ogling her and Donna. "What are we gonna do?" Fez asked scared holding on to Donna. "I guess I'm gonna have to break the window," Eric answered and started to slam his elbow into the car window. "Not like that Forman you won't get anything done like that," Hyde said releasing Jackie and went to slam on the window. "Excuse me sir but is that your car?" a Police officer asked. The girls looked even more scared. "I can take care of this since I'm gonna be a police officer," I told them. Hyde and Eric groaned. "You see the keys are locked in the car and we have to break into our car," I told the officer. "I need to see some identification," The officer barked. "Oh yeah hold on," Eric said going through his pants looking for his wallet then he gave me a nasty look. "What?" I asked him. "Kelso where's my wallet?" He asked. "At the hotel," I told him. Gosh what is his problem? "Kelso!" He yelled. "What man?" I asked him. "My ID's in the wallet!" He yelled. "Eric why did you give your ID to Kelso?" Donna asked. "I don't know! I think I must be getting dumber each day! What would Lu." He began but Jackie cut him off. "What's the big deal, just get two people to walk back to the hotel and get the wallets," Jackie said. "That would work Jackie if the key wasn't with the wallet," Eric told her. "Eric!" Donna yelled. "No ID?" The police officer asked. "No Mr. police officer," Eric asked. "Well then I'm gonna have to take you all down to the station," He said. "Yay! Do you have candy there?" Fez asked. The officer just stared at him and made us all get in to the cop car. We didn't all fit but the girls sat on Eric and Hyde's lap because the officer didn't want to wait for back up and only thought Hyde was harmful. He made Hyde sit in the back. Man that makes me laugh Jackie's boyfriend looks like a criminal. If she was still with me she wouldn't have to sit in the back behind the cage. She could sit upfront like me. "Nice going Kelso," Hyde yelled to me. And the police officer let me hit the cage with the nightstick and even let me turn on the sirens. Man being a police officer is going to be fun! 


End file.
